I Knew I Loved You
by iouaname
Summary: (Pre-OotP) James had always dreamed about a mysterious girl with red hair and bright green eyes. And when he saw the girl, he fell madly in love. But does she love him? -Finished- (My first story, so it has many flaws. You're warned!)
1. Profiles

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

Chapter 1

Profiles-

Lily Evans is a very pretty girl, at the height of 5'8 . She had flaming red hair that swept pass her waist; bright, emerald eyes; peachy skin; deep dimples; and a very nice smile. Yet she never really show her smile to anyone, but her best friend, Arabella Figg. Lily is in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is Head Girl. Lily is at the top of all of her classes. Back to her smile; Lily would greet everybody with a small smile, even the Slytherins. But nobody (except Arabella) gets to see her true smile. 

Arabella Figg is Lily Evans' best friend. At 5'8, like Lily, Arabella is also quite attractive. She has wavy brown hair, that ends just below her elbows, chocolate-brown eyes, and a very kind smile. Arabella is a 7th year prefect. Arabella is also very smart and is especially good at transfiguration. Arabella and Lily are very close. They understand one another like nobody else. They could both sense the others' thoughts and they really care for each other. They had been best friends ever since the first day of Hogwarts.

James Potter was a very handsome young man. He has messy black hair, a charming smile that could sweep a lot of girls of their feet, and deep blue eyes, framed by a pair of round glasses. He is also very tall, 'round 6'3. James was, not only the Head Boy, but also the unofficial leader of the Marauders. He is a very big prankster. Anywhere you smell dungbombs, he'll be there. Anywhere you see Slytherins in hot pink robes with bright green hair, he'll be there. Anywhere, you hear: "POTTER, DENTENTION!" he'll be there.

And there with him, will be Sirius Black, the second member of the Marauders. Sirius Black is a adoring boy at the height of 6'4. Now, don't let his name fool you. Sirius Black is nowhere near serious. He is even a bigger prankster than James. In fact, he has the more detentions than anyone else at Hogwarts. He, unlike his best friend, James, had neat black hair and dark blue eyes. On the other hand, he, like James, has the power of making girls fall to their feet. (But don't worry. In this fan fiction, none of the Marauders are players).

Remus Lupin, like the other members of the Marauders, is handsome too. He is 6'2 and has sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Remus, like his friends, is a big prankster. He is usually the one who bail them out of troubles or think of ways to make their jokes more successful. Remus is very smart. He is exceptionally wonderful in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus holds a big secret though. He got bitten by a wolf at a young age and on every full moon, he becomes a werewolf. When his friends found out what he was, he had expected them to ditch him. On the contrary, however, his friends did not ditch him. They had became animagus to keep him company on full moons. Remus is very grateful for this.

Peter Pettigrew is the last member of the Marauders. He, unlike his friends, was not attractive and tall. Peter was only 5'6, with dirty blond hair and small watery blue eyes. Nobody knew how he became a Marauder, but heck--in some miracle he did. Peter usually just tag along and do what the other Marauders tell him to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know, this first chapter is so unoriginal, but I just want to introduce you guys to the characters. I mean, I know you already know them, but I want you to know how _I_ see the characters. Well, please review. This is my first fan fiction and I could use _a whole lot_ of help. 


	2. Mother, May I?

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

Chapter 2:

Lily Evans woke up to a ratter on her window. She sat up and went over to where the noise was coming from to find Arabella's owl, Sierra. Lily opened her window to let Sierra in. Sierra dropped a letter onto Lily's bed and flew away. Lily opened up the letter and smiled. 

Lily,

Hi! How are you doing? I'm SO excited!! We're starting our seventh year in two weeks!! Listen, why don't you meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow? I reckon we can do our shopping together. How about it? Find out if you can go and let me know as soon as possible okay?

Terribly hyper,

Bella

Lily sure hope that she could go. She decided to go downstairs to ask her parents.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily went down to the kitchen and found her mother making waffles and her father drinking coffee. 

"'Morning Mum," Lily said. "'Morning, Dad."

"'Morning, honey," her parents said at the same time.

"Erm, Mum, Bella just owled me and asked if we can go shopping for our school supplies together in Diagon Alley tomorrow," Lily said, sitting down at her seat at the breakfast table.

"Sure, sweetie," her mum replied, as she set some waffles down on Lily's plate. "Anything for my Head Girl."

Lily beamed. She had just gotten her letter and badge a few days ago. Just then, Petunia entered the kitchen and sat down next to Lily.

"Petunia," Lily began kindly, with a smile. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

Lily, of course, knew what the answer was going to be. She just thought that it would be nice to ask. Sure enough. Petunia responded nastily.

"No way. I would never want to be seen in that freak place surrounded by freaks. Not to mention going with the biggest freak of all: _you_."

Lily's smile faded away. She quietly excuse herself from the table and made way back to her bedroom.

Downstairs, this conversation could he heard:

"Petunia, why are you so mean to your sister?" Lily's dad asked.

"Whatever. I'm going to Vernon's house, okay?" was the answer. And without waiting for permission, she got up and stalked off.

Back up in Lily's room, Lily got out a piece of parchment and write back to Arabella.

Bella,

My parents said it's okay for me to go. Meet you in the Three Broomsticks, okay?

Lily

Lily rolled it up and tied it to her own owl, Cherry. Then she took Cherry to her window and set it out. Lily looked after it as Cherry became blurrier and blurrier. Soon, you couldn't see her at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Another chapter done! What do you guys think so far? Well the same two words: Please review!


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Before I begin the chapter, I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer. That person corrected a mistake in my second chapter. Lily will _not_ be meeting Arabella Figg in the Three Broomsticks. She will meet Arabella in the Leaky Cauldron. I'm truly sorry for that mistake. Thank you. (By the way, I would like to add that you see how you reviewers helped me? I'm a beginner and I love to improve). Alright, on with the story.

Chapter 3

Over at Godric's Hollow, James Potter awoke with a start. He had just had that weird dream again. He was walking down some street, hand-in-hand with a very pretty girl with long red hair and brilliant green eyes. They were talking and laughing and having the time of their lives together. But when James turn to get a good look at her, she had already disappear, and he awakes. *Gosh, I wonder who that girl is,* he thought. Oh well. He went downstairs for breakfast.

When James reached the kitchen, he saw his mum making some food magically. His father was probably at work already. His father was an auror. A very good one. And he was almost always at work.

James sat down for some food, when he suddenly heard a _pop!_ over where the fireplace is. James looked over and saw none other than his best friend's, Sirius Black, head in the flames.

"Hiya, Jamesie!" Sirius said merrily. "How's my head boy?"

"Fine, Sirius," James said in an annoyed sort of voice. "And don't call me 'Jamesie.'"

"Sirius, dear, would you like to join us for breakfast?" interrupted James' mum.

"No thanks, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said. "I wanted to know if James would like to play some Quidditch. Remus and Peter are coming too."

"Alright," said James. "Mum, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, honey. But remember, James, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your stuff tomorrow. Would you like to come with us, Sirius?" 

"I'd love to, Mrs. P. Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Day

Lily woke up early and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Her mum dropped her off and told her that she will pick up Lily in a few hours.

Lily entered the Leaky Cauldron, greeted Tom, the bartender, and looked around for Arabella. She saw Arabella sitting at a table in the corner. 

"Lily!" Bella called.

"Bella!" Lily replied.

"C'mon, let's go." And with that, Bella dragged Lily to that brick wall in the back, and then into Diagon Alley. Lily was used to this. Bella has a lot more energy and is very bossy at times. 

"Where to first?" Lily asked.

"Erm…how about Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion? We both need new robes. Plus, on our lists, it stated that we need dress robes too."

"Alright," Lily said.

When they entered the store, Madam Malkin measured them a bit. When they had gotten their school robes, they started to look around for dress robes.

"Lily, how about this one? It really goes with your eyes," Bella said as she held up a beautiful green dress robe.

"Erm, sure…and how about this one for you?" said Lily, pointing to a nice red dress robe.

"Nah," said Bella. "I prefer this blue one."

So they paid for their robes and exited the store. Then they went and bought some parchments and quills. On their way out of the store, they passed by the Marauders.

"Look, Lily. It's the Marauder. Probably doing their school shopping too," Bella said.

"Yeah, well let's not disturb them," said Lily, as they passed by. 

When they were done with their shopping, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and each got picked up by their parents. 

"'Bye, Lily!" Bella said. "See you at King's Cross."

"See ya, Bella."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The same time, over with the Marauders:

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter we're done with their robes shopping and headed to the Quidditch shop. There, James and Sirius bought the latest broom model, the Lightning Bolt 3000, for James and Sirius were both on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. James was the captain and chaser, and Sirius is one of the beater. Anyway, as the Marauders exited the Quidditch shop, Sirius noticed Arabella Figg and her friend leaving the parchment and quills place (a/n: I have no idea what that place is called. Sorry). Sirius had always had sort of a crush on Arabella. When he saw her passed, he blushed lightly, and Remus saw him.

"Sirius, why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I'm not," Sirius said.

"Probably 'cause Arabella and her friend just passed," Peter said.

"Where?" asked James, who had been to busy admiring his new broom. 

"There," said Peter, pointing towards the girls.

James looked over and saw Arabella with a girl with red hair--was that her? The girl from his dream? He wanted to find out for sure. If she have green eyes, then that must be her. But she already left. Damn it! James turned to his friends, a bit disappointed.

"Hey, who's that girl with Arabella?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Lily Evans," answered Remus. "She was my partner in Charms once. Really smart and pretty, she is."

*Lily Evans….* though James. *What a nice name*.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? I've had reviews asking for more, but that's the best I can come up with right now. Please review.


	4. James in love

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to add a bit of a summary here. There wasn't much room on the other thingy (excuse my lack of vocabulary please), but I forgot to put it on the 1st,2nd, and 3rd chapter:

Summary: Inspired by the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. James had always had these weird dreams about a mysterious girl with red hair and beautiful green eyes. And when he saw the girl (Lily), he fell madly in love.

Chapter 4

Time went by fast. Before Lily knew it, it was September 1st. Lily woke up early that morning, very excited. She had a quick breakfast and was soon putting her trunk and Cherry's cage (who returned before the trip to Daigon Alley, of course) in the trunk of the car. Lily had asked Petunia if she had wanted to come with, but Petunia just flat-out refused, not to mention throwing in some free insults. It went a little something like this:

"No. I wouldn't go anywhere with a freak like you, even with a ten-feet broomstick. By the way, can you stay there for both Christmas and the summer?" And she left before getting the respond, leaving Lily near tears.

When Lily reached King's Cross, her father went to get her a trolley, while her mother was hugging, kissing, and reminding her to write.

"Oh Lily," she cried (literally). "Remember to write, okay? And don't get into trouble…what am I saying? You never get into trouble…Well, have fun, dear." And with one final kiss from her mum and a last hug from her dad, she was left alone. Lily entered the train and found Arabella, already in her Hogwarts robes, sitting in their usual compartment. 

"Hey, Lils," Bella said.

"Hi," Lily replied, as she pulled on her robes and Head Girl badge.

"Hey, have you heard who's the Head Boy?"

"No. Have you?"

Before Bella could answer, however, the compartment burst open, and the mystery was solved. Standing in the doorway was Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James wearing his school robes and Head Boy badge.

"Hi," said Sirius. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Bella, as she scooted over leaving spaces for them to sit. "By the way, I'm Arabella Figg and this is my friend, Lily Evans."

"Hi," Lily said, giving each one of them a small smile.

"I'm Siri--"

"We know who you are," interrupted Bella. "You guys are the infamous Marauders, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Right," said Remus, with a rather cheeky grin.

James sat down next to Lily and stare at her for awhile, looking at her bright green eyes. *It must be her!* he thought excitedly.

Lily suddenly feel like she was being watched and saw James looking at her. She looked down and blushed a deep crimson.

*She looks so pretty when she blushes* thought James, without realizing what he just thought. *Why is she blushi--oh no. I must be staring.* He quickly looked away, blushing as he did so. 

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap," asked Bella all of a sudden.

"Sure," said Sirius, and they started a game. Remus and Peter were talking about Quidditch and James was just sitting there, throwing Lily a small glance every once in a while. Lily, seeing that Bella is occupied, took out a book and started to read. Things were quiet for awhile, with the exceptions of the explosions and laughter from the card game. Then, James broke the silence.

"So, erm, Lily, what are you reading?" he asked.

"What? Oh this. Erm, it's a muggle book called A Walk To Remember," she replied quietly.

*The way she said that was so nice* James thought. Lily had a very sweet voice that just attracted James so. But it wasn't a sweet-sickening voice, like some of the sluts in school. It was a soft-sweet voice that can melt peoples' hearts. And it just melt James'. *And the way she said it with that smile* James' thoughts continued. James only wished that her beautiful smile could widen. After all these observations, James came up with a conclusion: Lily is perfect. And he is in love. James doesn't care that he had just met her. He felt as though he had known her all his life, through his dreams. In fact, James thinks that he had dreamt her into life, this perfect girl for him. 

The train ride passed by quickly and soon, the train pulled into Hogsmeade's Station. James heard the usual "Firs' years over here!" and saw Hagrid standing over the crowd, gathering the "firs' years." 

"Hi Hagrid!" called James, and Hagrid waved back happily. Then James and the Marauders entered a horseless carriage, followed by Arabella, who dragged Lily in with her. They were heading towards another year of adventures at Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*

A/N: All right, how was that? Let me know my reviewing please. Thanks. 


	5. Head Boy and Girl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

Chapter 5

The Marauders and Lily and Arabella, along with all the other students from years 2 to 6, went up to Hogwarts Castle. They seated themselves at the Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall and waited for the first years. After the sorting ceremony, when everybody is "fed and watered" (as put by our favorite wise guy, Albus Dumbledore), Dumbledore stood up for some start-of-the-term announcement. 

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch had also asked to remind you that magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Also, please remember to stay clear of the Whomping Willow. And now, I would like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl: James Potter--" and at this, James stood up and waved-- "and Lily Evans." Lily, too, stood up, but did not waved. She gave the hall a small smile. "Now, it is bedtime. Please follow the prefects up to your dormitories."

Everybody started to leave, when Dumbledore said, "Oh, would the Head Boy and Girl please follow me into my office for a quick meeting."

So James and Lily parted from their friends and followed Dumbledore into his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for Lily and James to sit down in the chairs in front of him.

"Okay, as Head Boy and Girl, you two will be planning school activities along with the prefects and I expect you two to be responsible. Well, at least _one _of you." James blushed. "Oh, and, of course, you guys will get your own rooms, joined by one common room. If you go down to the second corridor, you will see a painting of a stag in a garden of lilies (a/n: I know, how lame, but I can't help it). The password is up to up to decide. Your trunks have already been brought up to your rooms."

James and Lily nodded and left the office. They walked in silence down the second corridor, until they did, indeed, reach a magnificent painting of a beautiful white stag in the middle of a pretty garden, filled with colorful lilies. 

"Erm, what do you want the password to be?" asked James.

"I don't know," Lily said quietly. "You decide."

"Erm…how about…chocolate sundae?" James suggested.

"Sure."

"Chocolate sundae," James told the painting. The portrait swung open and James and Lily entered the room to find a beautifully decorated room in red and gold. There were two comfortable-looking couches and a small coffee table over by the fire place; rows and rows of bookshelves; a door to the far left of the room; and two doors strait in the middle, one with James and the other with Lily on it.

"Wow," breathed Lily, looking eagerly at the bookshelves.

"Yeah, this room's amazing…Well, do you want to see what that door is?" James asked, pointing to the door on the far left.

"Okay," Lily said quietly (a/n: she's pretty quiet, huh?).

They went to the door and opened it to find a pretty nice bathroom, made almost entirely out of marble (a/n: I'm not going into more details, okay? I mean, who'd really want to hear about how beautifully a bathroom is decorated?). They exited the bathroom.

"Well, goodnight, Lily," said James. 

  
"Goodnight, James."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Lily woke up bright and early from the ringing of her alarm clock. She climbed out of bed, pull on her bath robes, and head towards the bathroom. She knocked twice, just to make sure that James was not in there. Then she undressed from her pajamas (a green tank top and silk pants) and climbed inside the big marble bathtub. After taking a nice, long bath, Lily got out, and put on her bath robes. She went back to her room and got dressed. Then she went down to breakfast.

When she reached the Great Hall, she went to the Gryffindor's table and saw Arabella having breakfast with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hi, Lily," Arabella said as Lily sat down next to her and passed Lily her new schedule. 

"Hi, Bella. Hello Sirius, Remus, Peter," Lily said, giving them all a small smile.

"Hi, Lily," the boys said in unison.

"Where's James?" asked Sirius.

"Erm, in his room, I suppose," Lily answered quietly, buttering some toast.

"Oh, by the way, how's your dorm? Can I come live with you? It's so lonely in our old dorm without you, Lils. I had to listen to Jenny and Sarah gossip all night. Please?" Bella begged.

"I'd love for you to share my room, Bella, but I don't know if you can. How about we talk to Dumbledore about it later?"

"Okay," Bella said happily. Just then, James entered the Great Hall and sat next to Sirius.

"Hi, everybody," he said.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Sirius said teasingly.

"James," Lily began, quietly. "Bella was wondering if she can share my bedroom in our dorm. We will see Dumbledore to ask him about this later. If permission is granted, do you mind?" Bella looked at him eagerly.

"Er, not at all."

"Great!" Bella nearly screamed. "Come on, Lily. Let's go see Dumbledore now." And again, Lily allowed herself to be dragged by her overexcited friend.

Once they were out of site, Sirius said, "Prongs, you are so lucky! You get to share a dorm with two pretty girls."

"Well, Lily and Arabella will have to get permission first," Remus said.

"So? Dumbledore will definitely give in."

"Ooh, jealous, Padfoot?" asked Peter.

"Shut up, Wormtail."

Minutes later, Bella was dragging Lily back to them.

"He said yes!!" she cried. "Oh, and guess what else? Knowing the Marauders, he said that you--" looking at Sirius, Remus, and Peter, "--are welcome in the dorm anytime too."

"Cool!" yelled Sirius.

"Come on, Lily," said Arabella. "Let's go move my stuff into your room." And they were off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay, I have no idea if the painting have to be of people or whatever, but so what? I don't care. Please review. Thanks.


	6. The Potion Project

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

Chapter 6

After about 20 minutes of packing up clothes and moving trunks, all of Arabella's stuff was moved into Lily's room. Arabella fell into her bed (a/n: don't worry. It's her _own_ bed) and sighed happily.

"This is great," Bella said. "We can stay up all night and talk if we want to. And nobody would disturb us, and we wouldn't disturb anyone!"

"Yeah," agreed Lily. "Oh on. Classes start in 5 minutes. C'mon, lets go. Otherwise, we'd be late."

And for the first time, Lily was dragging Arabella down the corridors. In fact, it was the first time Lily drags anyone. They arrived just in time for Potions (with the Slytherins). And took the only available seats left: behind the troublemaking Marauders. 

Professor Vacarra began taking roll. When she was done, she looked up and made an announcement.

"Today, we will begin a new project. I will partner you up into pairs. You and your partner will have one week to work on it. First, flip to page 315 in _Magical Drafts and Potions_, where you'll find a list of potions we haven't covered yet. Do research on it and then finally, make the potion. Any questions?" Everybody shook his or her heads. "Good. And now, for your partners…"

James crossed his finger under his desk and prayed that it was Lily who will be his partner. He must be lucky because Professor Vacarra just said "…Potter and Evans." Sirius got paired with Arabella (a/n: lucky for him too!). Remus got paired with Sandra Smith, a Gryffindor and old roommate of Arabella's, with strawberry blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. (a/n: Dirty, rotten) Peter got paired with Snape (a/n: hehehe…sorry…got to stop interrupting …oh and no offense to Snape-likers).

When Professor Vacarra was done partnering up everybody, she said "Alright, you can move to next to your partner now."

James was wondering weather he should get up and move next to Lily or wait and let her move to him, when Lily sat down next to him. Evidently, Sirius had no hesitation and moved next to Arabella right away. Anyway, as Lily sat down, she placed her book on the desk and gave James a small smile. Then she flipped to page 315 and start looking at the list of potions. James snapped out of his trance and did the same. 

"Erm, which one do you want to do, Lily?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "You decide." (a/n: Sounds familiar? She said the same thing when they chose the password. Sorry for interrupting again. Bad habit.)

"Erm, how about this one, the smiling potion?" (a/n: I'm sorry! I know that was SO lame, but since James wanted to see her true smile, I got to have it there somehow, right?)

"Sure," Lily said.

"Alright, they only have limited information in the book, and since we got to do research, why don't we meet in the library tonight at 8:00 p.m.? Right after dinner?"

"Okay."

Then they read the stuff about the smiling potion in the books and soon it was time for their next class (Transfiguration). The day went by really fast. Soon, all the classes were over and they had a couple of hours before dinner. The Marauders decided to visit Hagrid. They had some tea with him (the rock cakes laid untouched) and talked about their summers. 

Meanwhile, Lily and Arabella were in their room doing a bit of homework. Suddenly, Bella asked, "So what potion are you and James doing? Sirius and I are making the burping potion. Sirius reckons it's going to be funny. I couldn't agree more."

Lily shook her head and smiled her beautiful true smile. Only Sirius and Bella would do a burping potion for a project. "James and I are doing the smiling potion."

"Ooh…Hey, look it's dinner time. Let's go." And together they head down to the Great Hall. Dinner went by fast. Soon it was over and time for Lily to meet James in the library. Lily loved the library. She often goes there when she wants peace and quiet or would just like to relax and read. Anyway, she arrived there promptly at 8:00, expecting to set things up while waiting for James, but when she got there, she surprisingly found James sitting there waiting for her at a table.

"Hi, Lily," he said.

"Hi," she replied quietly. 

"Erm, let's get started." And with that, they spilt up and search the library. Lily, knowing where everything is, returned about 15 minutes later with 5 books that could be useful. James, however, being a Marauder and had hardly ever entered the library before and didn't know where anything was, returned only two books. They sat down together at the table and opened up the books. Then they took out parchments and quills and start taking notes in silence, only speaking when they needed to ask the other if the information was needed.

"Do we need to know who first created it?" James asked.

"Erm, I don't know. Why don't you just copy it down? Just in case."

"All right."

The night was over before James realized it. *Why so fast?* he thought. James had wanted to spend more time with Lily. Even though they didn't speak much, James felt really comfortable being with and talking to her. Little did he know, Lily was beginning to feel the same way…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? Sorry for all the interruptions, okay? I can't help myself sometimes though. _A lot_ of you guys have been asking for more, and I _really and sincerely _want to, but I have tons of homework to do. I tried to update everyday though, and I have been. But incase I don't, please understand that I had tried. By the way, I want to add a bit to my readers here (especially snowflake) that I'm sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, okay? Until next time (hopefully tomorrow) please review! 


	7. James' Plan

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to add a few notices to my reviewers:

To DaDeVaLiShDuCky and Audrey (anonymous reviewer): During an interview with Scholastic (before the movie was made), J.K. Rowling stated that James was a chaser. The movie had made a mistake. Just thought you ought to know. But thank you for caring enough to tell me. If you see anything else that is a possible mistake, I will be glad to see to it.

To Shaye (an anonymous reviewer), DaDeVaLiShDuCky, RoGuE*Aphrodite (also anonymous), PracticeGirly, SummrMagic (anonymous too), Snowflake, Jo, and Melolo (another anonymous), jewlz (also anonymous): Thank you all for reviewing. Oh, and if I missed anybody, I'm truly sorry. 

To Shorti and MegHarts: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story since the beginning and also helping me out with my story. You guys rock!

And also, in Chapter 5, when Dumbledore was telling James and Lily about their new rooms, I probably shouldn't have used "guys," since he is, you know, respected and stuff. Thank you Shaye for telling me. I am also sorry if anybody didn't like the idea of Arabella moving in with Lily. I just thought that this will be a lot easier for Lily and Bella to share their secrets and spend more time together if they share the same room, rather than Lily going in to the 7th year girl's dorm. And--oops, I almost let something slip. You'll have to find out later.

So, on with the story. 

Chapter 7

After spending some time with James, Lily was beginning to like him too. She didn't _love_ him. She had never loved anyone before (except her family and Bella, of course). She never loved any _boys_ before. This was just a crush. James is really sweet to Lily. He respects her and never tried to take advantage of her like some guys might of. And Lily was liking him as _a_ _tiny bit_ more-than- friends. But Lily is unsure of some things. Since she had never been in a relationship before, she is kind of afraid of them, seeing that so many people can get their heart broken. So that night, returning to her room, finding Bella already asleep, Lily laid in bed and think. *Maybe I should get to know James better before I decide weather I have a crush on him or not* she thought. Yeah, that sounds right…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James was having different problems. He _knew_ that he loved Lily. He just doesn't know how to get her to like him back. After a lot of thinking, James decided that the first thing he needed to do is to get Lily to show him her true smile. And to do that, he needed to be very successful on this project.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day in Potions, Lily and James begin to brew their smiling concoction . They got all the ingredients they needed from Professor Vacarra. After setting up their cauldron, James and Lily begin to add the ingredients, according to the notes they got last night at the library.

"Good, everything is going well. This potion should be done in about two or 3 days," James said when they were done adding the ingredients.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Look, it's almost time for History of Magic. Let's put this in the cabinet in the back, okay? Then, we can just sit and wait for the other students." This was step one of his plan. He needed some times to talk to her. It will have to be project-related, otherwise, she might get suspicious. 

"All right."

When they had done that, James and Lily returned to their seats, waiting for the other students to finish up. James just remember something he had to ask Lily.

"Oh Lily, I almost forgot, who is going to test the smiling potion when we're presenting?" he asked casually. This was step two, bringing up the question. He knew from experience what her answer was going to be.

"I don't know, James," she said. "You decide." *Success!* James thought. The perfect answer.

"Well, how about this, you can test it out while I explain to the class about the potion. Like, first we can explain the history and how it began. Then, you take the potion, while I tell the class the how the effects works and all that." He said all this very casually and calmly.

"Works for me," Lily said with a small smile. *Yes!!* James thought, as he smiled widely back. Everything was going the way he planned. Lily didn't suspect a thing. 

The bell rung and every head off towards their next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In History of Magic, Professor Binns was explaining the goblins' rebellions in his usual boring voice. Lily was taking her usual notes, Arabella was playing with her hair, and James was staring at Lily (without her noticing of course). Sirius, however, noticed this and took out a piece of parchment and wrote a little note. Little did he know, it sure won't be "little."

Sirius - Prongs, what are you staring at?

James (surprised when he got the note, snapped out of his trance) - Nothing, Padfoot. Nothing at all.

Sirius - Yeah, right. I saw you staring at Lily. You like her or something?

Remus (who had joined the conversation--er--note passing) - You guys shouldn't be passing notes. You should pay attention.

Sirius - Relax, Moony. Binns been at this goblens' rebellions stuff every single year. What use is it to us later in life?

Peter (who had also just join in) - You misspelled "goblins," Sirius.

Sirius - Oh, hush up, Wormtail. Anyways, do you Prongs?

Remus - Do he what?

Sirius - Do he likes Lily!

Remus - You do, Prongs?

James - No!

Sirius - Sure, whatever. C'mon, Prongs, just admit it. We all know you do, judging by that way you keep gawking at her.

James - I don't! Really, guys, I'm serious.

Sirius - No, I'm Sirius.

Peter - That's _so_ old, Padfoot.

Remus - Do you, Prongs? Do you really like Lily?

James - Well, maybe a bit…

Sirius/Remus/Peter - …?

James - All right, I like her a lot. I love everything about her, guys. She's perfect. And I never told you this before, but I've been having these weird dreams about a girl _just_ like Lily, with beautiful red hair and fantastic green eyes. Guys, this girl is _perfect_. But only if I can make her smile more. She would even look prettier than she already is. 

Remus/Peter - Wow…

Sirius - Aw…our ickle Prongsie is in wuv! (a/n: thank you Shorti for giving me ideas for this phrase).

James - Shut up, Padfoot. Anyways, that's why I came up a plan to make her smile more guys. We're making the smiling potions for our project and I already asked her to be the one to test it out during the presentation. 

Remus - I hope it'll work out.

James - Me too, Moony…me too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Alright, how was that? Please review. Thanks.


	8. Lily's Confession To Bella

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Oh my gosh, I love you all, my wonderful readers and reviewers! I had so many good reviews that I can die happily! I'm floating in heaven right now. 

I forgot one person before, while adding my thanks here: Angelisa Snape. Sorry that I didn't add you for chapter 7's thanks, it's just that I finished it before I saw your review. So, I want to apologize.

And another apology for Jo. Jo had been reading/reviewing _and _helping me with this story since the beginning. And I'm sorry; I was just so stressed last time. I had two major tests. All right, enough about me. I would like to say thanks for your review. I will try and develop the other characters in my story. At first I started off with both James _and_ Lily's thoughts, but I just, I don't know, forgot to after awhile. I will go back to doing that. I will also give some of Sirius', Remus', and Arabella's thoughts (forget about Peter!) As for not updating everyday, I don't know. A lot of my readers want me to write a lot, so I will just do the best I can, all right? Thanks.

You know what? I have a way of not missing anybody. To all my reviewers (This is safe, since I won't miss anybody): Thank you for reviewing!!

By the way, I noticed _a lot_ of mistakes in chapter 7 after I had uploaded it. I'm SO sorry. I had forgot to spell-check it. I was in a hurry. So, I'm apologizing for my mistakes okay?

And also, a reviewer (Jewlz) asked whether I'm going to have any Marauders' pranks in my story I would like to tell all the rest too. I will try and have pranks in my story; just not right now okay? I've thought about this and I'm going to put in pranks in later chapters, but not this one. Okay?? On with the story now!

Chapter 8

Over on the other side of the room, Bella was playing with her hair. She was so bored. She hated this class. She would've dropped it if it weren't required. She looked at her best friend taking notes. Bella yawned, eyeing the parchments in front of her friend, expecting to see tons of notes, when all she saw were doodles. A flower here, a rabbit there--it wasn't notes! Bella quickly took out a piece of parchment, write something on it, and passed it to Lily.

Bella - Lily, why are you doodling instead of taking your usual notes??

Lily - You know we shouldn't be passing notes in class, Bella!

Bella - Don't change the subject! You've never not take notes in this class before.

Lily - Don't be silly. Of course I have!

Bella - When, then?

Lily - Well…er…that…that…one time…er…

Bella - …?

Lily - Okay, okay. You're right. I've just been…thinking, okay?

Bella - 'Bout what?

Lily - About…things.

Bella - C'mon, Lily, you can tell me. I'm your best friend!

Lily - Fine, but not now. I'll tell you later in the Head's dorm, okay? I've got to pay attention now!

Bella - Yeah, right. When are we ever going to need to know this in life? (a/n: she and Sirius are _so_ perfect for each other!)

Lily - Whatever.

And with that, Bella put away that parchment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later at night, in the dorms, Bella sat down on her bed and look up at Lily expectedly. Sighing, Lily sat on her bed and looked at her friend.

"So…? What were you thinking about in History of Magic that made our perfect Lilikins not pay attention?" Bella asked.

"Well…"

"Well what??"

"I was sort of thinking about…"

"About what??"

"About…"

"LILY GET ON WITH IT!! YOU'RE DRVING ME INSANE!!"

"All right, all right…I was thinking about…iwussortathinkinboutjames…"

"You were WHAT?"

"I was thinking about James, okay?!" Lily raised her voice slightly, a bit annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, you like James?? Oh my gosh, Lily this is so cool! I can tell he likes you too! Oh my gosh, you guys will make _such_ a cute couple!!"

"Bella, c'mon. I'm not even sure I like him. I've just been thinking about him for a bit and already you're making us a couple? Like I've said, I'm not sure. I just like him _a bit _more-than-friend. Besides, he doesn't even like me."

"He does!! He's always staring at you--"

"He does not."

"Does too! Anyway, didn't you see the look on his face when Professor Vacarra made you his partner for that project? He looked like he just got free tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and a ton of chocolate frogs!"

"You are SO over-exaggerating!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever, Bella. Whatever." 

"You're so in denial." And they went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days passed by quickly. James and Lily finished their potion and were finished with preparing for the presentation. Soon the week was over, and on Friday, it was presentation time. James and Lily were due to go right after Sirius and Arabella.

"For this project, Bella and I had decide to do the Burping Potion," Sirius said.

"The history of the Burping Potion is not very interesting. It started when a witch decide to create a potion that will help "burp" her infant. And so she got to work, and _voila!_, the Burping Potion was created!" said Bella. (a/n: you don't know how hard it was for me to made that up. I raked my brain, and finally came up with that). "And now, Sirius will test the potion."

So Sirius scooped out some brown liquid from their cauldron and placed it in a cup. He held his breath and drained it. As soon as the last drop touched his tongue, Sirius dropped the cup and let out a huge belch. The guys in the room laughed and the girls went "eww." Professor Vacarra magically cleaned up the shattered cup, smiled, and said, "Well, thank you Mr. Black and Ms. Figg for that certainly entertaining presentation. And now Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? Please review my magnificent readers! 


	9. The Smiling Potion

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! You're wonderful.

Testing at my school start next week so I am unsure that I will be able to update everyday, but I will try my best. I think I'll be able to pull it up, though, since some of my teachers promise no homework, but I don't know for sure. Just don't hate me if I forget to update, okay? And if I did, I'm apologizing now. 

Sorry for leaving the story at a cliffhanger last time. I was just to tired to continue.

Thank you snowflake and Angelisa Snape for putting me on your favorite authors list. Thank you so much!

Chapter 9

James and Lily got up from their seats as Sirius and Bella sat down. James got their cauldron from the cabinet and set it at the front of the class.

"Lily and I made the Smiling Potion," he said. "The Smiling Potion was created when a wizard, Mooray Mahaffa, wanted to make his wife smile, a few months after their child has passed away. He was a brilliant wizard, though was not very good when it comes to Charms--sounds like me." 

At this, the whole class laughed. "He could never get the Cheering Charm right, so instead, he came up with the Smiling Potion," James continued. "And now, Lily will test this potion."

Lily spooned some potion into a cup. She hesitated for a moment, but thinking about her grades, not to mention James', she held her breath and drank all the potion in the cup. The whole class' eyes were on her now. James stared at her, waiting for the potion to take action. After what seemed like forever, Lily's lips curved into a large smile.

James seemed hypnotized. Her wide smile light up her entire face. It wasn't one of those stupid-grin smile. It was a very nice one. Her lips turned into a magnificent smile, showing off her deep dimples. It was the most beautiful thing James had ever saw. He now knew _for sure_ that he loved her. She's an angel. A perfect angel. _His_ perfect angel.

He snapped out of his trance and noticed that all the boys in the class were practically drooling while looking at Lily right now, especially Snape. James was a bit angry at this, but remembered that they were doing their presentation. "And there you go, people; the Smiling Potion."

"Very well done, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Professor Vacarra said. "You may return to your seat now. And next we have…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Potions, the Marauders, Lily, Bella, and the rest of the Gryffindors head off towards Transfiguration. James couldn't take his eyes off Lily. And neither could the rest of the male population. The potion still haven't wear off yet. Lily was smiling all the way down the corridors, and all the guys were taking second looks at her, when passing by. James, busy staring at Lily, didn't notice them; otherwise, he might've rip their heads off. 

"You know, Lily, you should smile a lot more. James said without thinking. "You look really pretty." Then he blushed.

"Thanks, James," Lily said, blushing too. Sirius and Bella we sniggering quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the month passed by quickly. Soon, it was almost Halloween. One morning during breakfast, Lily and James both got owls delivering them the same exact note:

Lily/James,

Meeting in Dumbledore's office after dinner.

Professor McGonagall

"Wonder what's it's about," Sirius said, reading it note over James' shoulder.

"I'll find out after dinner," was the reply.

Dinnertime came quickly. It was time for the meeting with Dumbledore. James and Lily parted from their friends and head off together towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there, James and Lily knocked on the door (after giving the password and going up the spiral staircase). With a "come in," James and Lily entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk eating some muggle candy. 

"Sherbet Lemon?" he offered, as James and Lily sat down.

"No, thanks," James said, while Lily shook her head from side to side. "What did you call this meeting for, sir?" James asked.

"Oh, right. Well, as you know, Halloween is coming up. Since this year, all the students had worked so hard, I've decided to have a Halloween Ball. I want you two and the prefects to plan this. So, hold a prefects' meeting, come up with ideas, and get it to me as soon as possible. By the way, the Head Boy and Girl have to open the ball with a dance together. Any problems?"

"No, sir," James said smiling, while Lily continued to shake her head from side to side.

"Okay, then. That's all."

"Good night, sir," James and Lily said at the same time and they exited the office. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Sirius was very bored. 

"You know what, guys? I've been thinking--" he said.

"That's never good," muttered Peter.

"Oh, hush, Wormtail," Sirius said. "Anyway, like I said before I was rudely interrupted, I've been thinking. We haven't pulled any pranks in a _long_ time Remus, not since school started. And I'm missing all the detentions I could've gotten."

"Yeah…so, are saying you've got something in mind?" Remus said.

"Yup!" said Sirius excitedly. "I was thinking why don't we prank the Slytherins?"

"Alright," said Remus.

"Count me in!" Bella cried.

"Peter? What about you?" asked Sirius.

"Er…I don't know…"

"C'mon, Wormtail! Are you in? Or are you out?"

"Fine…I'm in."

"Great! Now, I was thinking of dying their hair rainbow color and make their robes flash 

"Gryffindors Rules!" on it. What do you think?"

"Well then, wouldn't they know who did it?" asked Bella, who's not used to pranking as much as the Marauders.

"Well, duh," Sirius answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We _want_ to get caught. My detentions, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So what do you guys think?" asked Sirius.

"Great," said Remus.

"Cool," said Bella.

"Whatever," sighed Peter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After leaving Dumbledore's office, James and Lily walked down the corridor towards the Head's dorms.

"So when do you want to have the prefects' meeting?" James asked Lily.

"I don't know, James," Lily said quietly. "You decide." James sighed inwardly. Always the same answer…if only he could make her talk more!

"Well, since Dumbledore want the ideas as soon as possible, how about tomorrow's night?"

"All right."

They had reached the portrait of stag in the lilies garden. 

"Chocolate Sundae," James said and the picture swung open.

They entered the room to find the rest of the Marauders and Bella sitting on the couch talking excitedly.

"Hey guys--" Bella cleared her throat. "--and girl," Bella smiled, "What's up?" James asked.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Bella exchanged looks, silently asking each other if they should include James and Lily. *Nah* everybody thought.

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"I'm going to bed," Lily said quietly. "Good night, everyone." And she disappeared into her room. 

"I'm tired too," Bella said. And with that, she joined Lily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: How was that chapter? I have something to ask you readers though. I plan for something to happen during the Halloween Ball that would make a great ending for this story. But, I can also continue on after the Ball. What do you readers think? Should this fic follow James and Lily to graduation from Hogwarts? Or should it end after that "special thing" happen? Review and tell me please. Thanks for all your help.


	10. The Prefects' Meeting

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: I was re-reading my story and I found a whole lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry. I will use my spell check from now on.

Special notes to my readers/reviewers:

To Shorti: Lily is not _that_ shy. She is just quiet, even around Bella, though she is more open. But as you can see, as the story develops, Lily is developing. She is going to get friendlier with the Marauders, especially James *wink, wink*. As for continuing the story until they die…well I'll think about it. Thanks.

To Jewlz: Thank you for the opinion. I'll consider it too.

To Angelisa Snape: Thank you for the ideas. It truly helped me. As for the sequel? Well…I'll consider it too.

To Shrimpy Shorts: Your ideas are kind of confusing. Maybe you can explain it clearer. I'll consider it too. Thanks.

To Fashiondiva: In chapter 4, I had meant the book A Walk to Remember, written by Nicholas Sparks, which was what the movie, with Shane West and Mandy Moore, was based on. The book Message in a Bottle was also written by Nicholas Sparks, but a totally different book. Just thought you ought to know. Thank you for reviewing, by the way.

To all of my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing. I love you all.

Chapter 10

"So what was the meeting about?" Bella asked, once she had closed the door.

"Dumbledore wanted a Halloween Ball and told James and I to have a prefects meeting tomorrow, discussing it," Lily answered.

"A Halloween Ball?" Bellas' eyes lit up. "Cool!"

"Yeah…cool…"

"What's the matter, Lily?" Bella could tell something was up.

"Well…Dumbledore said the Head Boy and Girl would have to open the ball with a dance together."

"Lily, that's perfect! You can go together and see if you really like him! Oh my gosh, you'll look so adorable together!"

"Yeah…sure. So who do you plan to go to the ball with?" Lily changed the subject.

"I don't know…whoever ask me I guess."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night, after dinner, Lily and James had the prefects' meeting. 

"All right, people. Dumbledore called Lily and I to his office yesterday for a meeting. He told us that he wanted a Halloween Ball and to have a meeting with you guys to make some plans for it."

"Any suggestions?" Lily asked quietly, but loud enough for people to hear.

"How about a costume ball?" suggested a Ravenclaw's 5th year prefect.

"Nah, costume balls sucks," said a Slytherin 6th year.

"Well, what else can you come up with, Mr. I-hate-everything?" she retorted.

"None, but even that's better than your lame idea," was the comeback.

"Guys, stop, stop. There's no need to argue. Everybody's ideas are great," James interrupted before the fight gets big. "Now, anything besides a costume ball?" 

"How about a regular formal one?" said a 7th year Hufflepuff's prefect. "You know, with dress robes and stuff?"

"Yeah," her friend agreed. Other nods and "yeahs" came from around the room.

"Any other?" said Lily. None. So she said, "Okay, let's vote."

"Sounds good to me," James said. "Anyone for a costume ball, raise his or her hand, please."

Only three people did: the one who suggested it and her friends. "Okay, anyone for a formal ball, raise his or her hand, please." Nearly everybody did.

"All right, then. It's settled. We'll have a formal ball," Lily said. Then she turned to James. "Do we have to decide the rest like food and entertainment with the prefects, too? Or alone?"

"Alone, I think. That's enough for the prefects," answered James.

"Okay," she said, turning back to the prefects, who were whispering excitedly about the ball among each other. "The meeting is over. You're free to go."

Everybody left except for Lily and James.

"Do you want to do this planning-the-ball stuff in our common room?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily responded quietly. And they head off towards their dorm.

When they got there, they settled down on the coffee table in front of the fire and got to work. 

"What do you want to get for food?" Lily asked.

"Erm…how about the regular stuff we eat on the Halloween feast each year? Everybody enjoys them. We can just get butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks."

"All right," said Lily. "What about entertainment?"

"There's this new band called the Weird Sister. I think there're pretty good. How about them?" 

"Okay. And as for clothing, we already decide on dress robes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Erm, what about decorations?"

"How about…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, after Bella left the meeting, she ran into Remus and Sirius.

"There you are, Bella," said Sirius. "Are you ready for the prank?"

"Wha--oh yeah! Right, I almost forgot, what with the ball and stuff. Yeah, I'm ready," she said.

"We're having a ball?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, James didn't tell you?"

"No, I guess he had other things on his mi--"

"Hello!" cut in Sirius. "We have a prank to pull! No time for chit-chat guys!"

"Right," said Remus. "Let's go."

"Hold on. Two problems, guys," said Bella. "One, where's Peter? And two, are we just going to walk strait into the Slytherin's Common Room and prank them? Won't they see us?"

"One, Peter chickened out. Said he was hungry and went to the kitchen," said Remus.

"And two," continued Sirius, "we took James' invisibility cloak. We can hide under it and prank the Slytherins without them noticing. Now, can we go?"

"All right, all right," said Bella as Sirius pulled the cloak on all three of them.

They walked quietly to the Slytherins' Common Room's portrait, gave the password, and entered the common room. Then they first went up to the boys' dormitories where they found the boys sleeping. They sneaked into to the bathroom and put some rainbow color dye into the shampoo. For Snape, who they supposed that he never use the shampoo, Sirius sneaked over to his bed and rubbed it on his hair directly. 

"Eugh," Sirius said, looking at his greasy hand. Then they opened the trunks and did some tricky charms to make it flash "Gryffindors Rules!" After that, Remus did a hard spell to make the Slytherins not notice the dye or robes. They went over to the girls' dorm and did the same thing. They sneaked back to the Heads' Common Room, where they found Lily and James working, and burst out laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked a very confused James.

Laughing uncontrollably, Sirius answered, "You'll see, Jamesie…You'll see tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? Please review. 


	11. Will You Go To The Ball With Me?

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you everybody for all of the reviews! I love you all. By the way, I'm VERY, TERRIBLY sorry for all the grammatical mistakes! I think I used spell check; I don't clearly remember, and I'm so sorry for it. Please excuse it. 

To Big Papermate: I don't know why fanfiction.net didn't let you review, but I am very grateful that you care enough to email me personally. Thank you so much!!

I'm very sorry! I had a lot of homework tonight, so I did not get to upload this chapter until 10:00 p.m. Sorry.

Chapter 11

The next morning at breakfast, loud laughter can be heard from the Great Hall when the Slytherins entered it. With bright rainbow color hair and robes that flashed "Gryffindors Rules!" they sat down, confused at what everybody was laughing at. The Gryffindors' table was laughing the hardest, especially where the Marauders and Lily and Bella sat. Actually, Lily wasn't laughing. Yes, she thought that this was quite an amusing prank, so she smiled a bit, but she also felt sort of sorry for the Slytherins, especially Snape. He had always had a bit of a crush on her, but she doesn't and told him. Even so, he still likes her. 

After everybody had calm down and the Slytherins' confusion had been cleared, Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "Who is responsible for this?" looking at the Gryffindors.

At this, Sirius stood up on the table and declared, "That would be me!"

"Very well, then, Mr. Black. Detention tomorrow night. I assume you know your way to Mr. Filch's office?" Sirius nodded. "Be there after dinner. 

She was about to sit down when Bella joined Sirius on the table and shouted, "Wait Professor! I was in on this prank too!"

"Well, then, Ms. Figg, you will join Mr. Black in detention tonight."

Normally, Remus would have confessed too, but this time he knew better. He'll let Sirius and Bella spend some time together alone.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Sirius said to Bella once they had sat down again.

"I know," Bella said smiling. "But I want to." Sirius blushed.

"Oh Lily," James said all of a sudden. "We need to get the information about the ball to Dumbledore. Let's go now, before classes start."

"Okay," Lily replied. And they went to Dumbledore's office. They handed Dumbledore the plans for the ball and waited while he looked over it.

"This is very well planned. I'll see what I can do about this and tell you as soon as possible so you can get started," he said.

"Okay," Lily and James said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night, right after classes end, James and Lily got owls, telling them to come up to Dumbledore's office again, right before dinner. Wondering what they were needed for, they did as the letter told and went up to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I got all of this sorted out already. Let's see, I need to discuss some things with you two though. One, the food, decorations, and clothings are fine. Two, you have to set an age limit. And three, I've booked the Weird Sisters, but they can't come for the opening of the ball. The ball will begin at eight, but they won't be able to come until eight thirty, due to some personal problems. So how are you going to deal with this?"

"Er…" James looks at Lily.

"Well, sir," Lily began. "I have some muggle cds and cd player that I had asked Professor Flitwick to charm for me. I think I can play some at the beginning of the ball. And as for the age limit, why not let everybody come? I mean, everybody have dress robes on their lists this year, right? And why not enjoy Halloween with everybody. Is that okay with you?" she said, looking at James (a/n: I would like to point out that Lily is not shy when it comes to work and that I let the first and second years come too. I don't think it's fair that they can't go).

"Yeah," both James and Lily are looking at Dumbledore now.

"That would be fine. Okay, everything is set. Let's go to dinner now." And they went to the Great Hall together. When they got there, James and Lily sat down at the Gryffindors' table next to their friends, while Dumbledore sat in the middle of the teachers' table (a/n: is that what it's called? I forgot.)

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall silenced. "We will be having a Halloween Ball this year, thanks to our Head Boy and Girl. Dress robes will be requiring, and the food would be as usual as the Halloween feast. I've also booked the Weird Sisters, but for the beginning of the ball, they would not be here. Instead, entertainment would be provided with some muggle cds--" scowls and groans came from the Slytherins' table. The ball would begin at eight and there'll be no age limit. There'll also be a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, for third years and up, but a younger student may ask an older one to get something for them. "

The Great Hall erupted with whispers and excited chitchats right after Dumbledore finished. As everybody leave the Great Hall, Sirius and Bella parted from their friends. 

"Where are you going?" Lily cried after Bella. 

"Detention," Bella replied.

"Oh, right." And Lily walked with James and Remus back to the Heads' common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sirius and Bella reached Filch's office, he led them where their punishment was: a very dirty classroom.

"You will be cleaning out this empty classroom that had been left unattended for years," Filch said. "I'll come back for you in three hours." And he left.

"Well, you should be happy," Bella said. "You got your detention."

"Yup," Sirius said happily. And they begin cleaning in silence. About halfway through the night, Sirius can no longer stand it being so quiet.

"You know whom (a/n: my spell-check told me to use whom, when I originally put "who." I'm still not sure though) James should ask to the ball?" he said.

"Yeah," said Bella. "Lily," they said at the same time and burst out laughing. 

"They are so clueless!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, I know, but they both won't admit it. I mean, Lily liked James since, like, ever--"

"Really?! James does too."

"Wow, maybe we should just lock them in a closet something," Bella said jokingly.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Are you really going to do that?" Bella said, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I mean, it'll give James an opportunity to ask Lily to the ball."

"Yeah…" At that moment, Bella tripped over a box on the floor. Luckily Sirius caught her just in time. He was still holding her in his arms, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as she looked back into his dark blue ones. Then they noticed that their faces were about two inches apart. They leaned in closer and kissed each other passionately on the lips, Bella still in Sirius' arms. They let go, and stood up blushing, each looking at the floor. 

"Er…Bella…" Sirius began awkwardly. "Do you like, you know, want to go to the ball with me?"

Bella looked up from the ground, and said, "I'd love to!" 

"Great." This was getting more and more awkward, so they just got to cleaning again in silence. Soon Filch came and got them, and they went back to the Heads' common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I have loads of homework, so I'll just stop here, okay? Please review. Thank you everybody. By the way, seeing that so many people want me to continue, I think I will take it further than the "special thing." But I still need to decide whether to take this story to graduation or to death. Please help me decide. Thanks. 


	12. Locked In A Closet

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you all of my reviewers. You're terrific. 

As I've said before, I have my standardize testing this week, so I am unsure that I will be able to update everyday. I barely made it yesterday. Anyway, just want to let you guys know.

Chapter 12

That night, Bella and Lily talked.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" Lily asked.

"Well…tonight, during our detention, Sirius asked me to the ball…"

"Really? Wow, what did you say?"

"Hello? Duh, Lily, I said yes!! I'm no idiot!! Sirius is so fine!!" Lily smiled. "Who are you going to the ball with?" Bella asked.

"No one yet."

"Will you go with James if he ask you?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Bella told Sirius about the conversation with Lily last night, leaving out the part where she was talking about him, of course. They decided that they will lock Lily and James together in a closet together. Remus heard about it and want in. So, a ingenious plan was formed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily! Lily!" Bella cried, running into the library, where Lily was studying.

"Ms. Figg, please be quiet," said an angry Madam Pince.

"Sorry, m'am," Bella quieted down. "Lily, come. You've got to come quick!" Lily packed up her stuff, and while she looked away for a moment, Bella took Lily's wand.

"What is it, Bella?" Lily asked once they were out of the library.

"It's James! He's in trouble!"

"What?? Where?"

"Here," she led Lily to a closet. 

Lily opened it and looked in. "I don't see him--" And she was shoved in and the door locked. 

"Bella? What's going on? What am I doing here? Where's James?"

"Sorry, Lily," Bella said. "You'll thank me for this later though."

"Bella! What are you on about?"

"You'll see…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, James was up in the Heads' common room, going over some homework, when Sirius and Remus busted in.

"P-prongs! Prongs!" cried Sirius, panting.

"What is it, Padfoot?"

"It's Lily," he answered. "She's in trouble." And while Sirius was distracting James, Remus slipped James wand into his pocket.

"Lily? Where? Show me!" And so, they ran down the corridors to the same closet where Lily was locked in.

"Here," said Sirius. Like Lily, James looked inside, but before he realized what was happening, Sirius shoved him into the closet, where he fell on Lily.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he asked getting off of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? Bella said you were in trouble."

"And Sirius said you were…SIRIUS!!!"

"James, Lily calm down," Sirius said, trying not to laugh. "This is for your own good. You know 

you guys both like each other. Now is your chance."

"Sirius, when I get out of here, I swear you're dead!" James said, searching around for his wand. 

"Oh, great! I don't have my wand. Do you have yours, Lily?"

"Nope, I assume Bella took it."

"Damn…"

Outside, Remus, Sirius, and Bella are pressing their ears against the door, trying to hear what's going on the other side.

"C'mon, James!" said Sirius. "Just ask her to the ball already! You know you like her."

Inside, James and Lily both blushed.

"You too, Lily!" said Bella. "If he don't ask, then why don't you?"

They blushed a deeper shade of scarlet

"C'mon Lily, we've got to do something. They won't let us out until we…you know…" said James.

"Yeah…"

"Well, since we have to open the dance together, why don't we make it easier and go together too?"

"Er…"

"Say YES!!" screamed Sirius, Bella, and Remus from outside.

"Sure," said Lily, blushing.

"Yay!" cried Bella, from outside the closet. Remus, unlocked the door. Emerging from it, were two very red Head Boy and Girl; Lily was embarrassed, and James was angry. Remus gave them back their wands (a/n: Bad mistake…).

"H-hi, Prongsie," said Sirius, slowly backing away.

"Hey, Padfoot," James began usually calm. "Tell me, have you been practicing running lately?"

"N-no…why?"

"Because, my good friend, you'll need it…NOW!!" And with that, James chased Sirius down the corridors throwing hexes and curses at him. Lily, still very red, muttered something about going back to the Heads' common room, left, followed by Bella, trying to explain. Remus, quietly shaking with laughter, just follow suit.

Later, James returned to the Heads' common room, with a lopsided smile on his face. Seconds later, Sirius entered with elf ears, purple hair, a squirrel's tail, and an extra arm.

Everybody in the room, including Lily, burst out laughing.

"Haha, very funny," said Sirius. "Now change me back, James!"

"All right, all right. You've had enough." And with a flick of his wand, our handsome and charming Sirius was back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Days passed by quickly. Soon it was Saturday, the Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders (minus Peter) invited Lily and Bella with them, not to mention Sandra Smith, Remus' date. Peter decided he rather go off by himself. First, they went to the Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer. Then, the girls head off to buy cosmetic, while the boys went to the joke shop (a/n: what was it called? I'm too tired to look and too forgetful to remember). Lily didn't really want to go, but as usual Bella dragged her with. Then, they meet up again, and head back to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hehe..how was that? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch! By the way, a bunch of people gave me very good suggestion, but I still can't make up my mind. So please review and help me some more! 

Where should I end the story?

a) Death

b) Graduation

c) Graduation and then make a sequel

d) Other (please specify) ___________________

Help me decide by choosing one of the above and review!!! 


	13. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you all, my fabulous reviewers!

I've got a bunch of reviews!! *Floating to heaven* Don't worry; I got pulled back down to write this chapter for you.

I've got two reviews telling me to go to graduation and then make a sequel (Thank you uknowwhoslittleprincess and illusions). But I still want more help! Please choose and review (see chapter 12). Thanks. I'll probably let you know if I get at least two more…that's all I'm asking, _two_ more.

On with the story… 

Chapter 13

It is the day of the Halloween Ball. Classes ended early and nowhere can girls be seen, except in their dormitories getting ready. Lily hadn't much experience in this matter. She had planned to spend all her time in the library and get ready fifteen minutes before hand. But Bella and Sandra crushed that idea, and dragged Lily to her room, arms filled with cosmetics and clothing. First Bella and Sandra got themselves ready, while Lily sat on her bed and watch the two girls. 

Bella had her hair up in two cute buns with a few strands sticking out. She placed little blue butterfly clips around it, to keep the bun in place. She had on light blue eye shadow and sparkly pink lip gloss. She had on her blue dress robes and matching heels. 

Sandra had on a lavender dress robe and lavender heels. Her hair was braided and she had on purple eye shadow and magenta lipstick. They turned to Lily and got to work. 

They curled Lily's dark red hair and let it trailed down her back (a/n: imagine Jamie's hair in A Walk To Remember {the spring play}, only red and longer). Then they put on some green eye shadow and shiny red lip gloss. Lily then got dressed in her green dress robes and Bella handed her some green heels. 

Looking drop-dead gorgeous, the girls went down to the Heads' common room, where James, Sirius, and Remus were anxiously waiting. Their mouths hit the floor when the girls came into sight. Two of them quickly recovered and closed their mouth. Bella linked arms with Sirius, while Remus took Sandra's hand.

"You look lovely tonight," he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Thanks," Sandra whispered back. "You don't look too bad yourself." 

"My, my, my! Looking absolutely ravishing, Bella!" said Sirius.

"Thank you, Sirius," Bella said, laughing. "If I may, you look very sexy too." Sirius laughed.

Meanwhile, James was still staring at Lily (with his mouth closed). Lily, didn't notice, for she was uncomfortably trying to stay on her feet. She was not use to wearing heels. But when she did look up and saw James staring at her, she blushed, sending pink tinges to her cheeks.

"Oh!" James said finally. "Erm, shall we go, Lily? It's almost time."

Lily nodded, and the three pairs headed out the common room, and into the corridors. At precisely eight o'clock, the giant doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing a beautifully decorated room (a/n: hall?). Everybody scrambled in. After about five minutes of settling in and waiting for late people to some, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and said, "The Halloween Ball will now begin! Let the Head Boy and Girl open this ball with a dance." So like he said before, the Weird Sisters will not be able to come yet, so he played Lily's muggle cd player. Soft music started as James led Lily out to the dance floor. He held Lily's hand in one of his and put his other hand on her waist. Lily, one of her hand in James', put her other hand on his shoulder. And they gently swayed to the song.

(A/N: "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. It's my favorite song. If you haven't it yet, I really recommend it.)

Maybe it's intuition 

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes,

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy, but I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life 

At this, people start joining James and Lily on the dance floor, including Sirius and Bella; Remus and Sandra; and Peter and some Hufflepuff. 

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy, but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life 

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

James slid his hand from Lily's and move it down to her waist with his other hand. He pulled Lily in tighter and before Lily realizes what happened, James leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. It started out small, but got deeper and deeper. When they finally let go, James smiled down on Lily and, to his greatest wish, she smiled back. Her wonderful, true smile, not to the effect of any potions. Without saying anything, they both expressed their feelings for each other with those smiles. He hugged her and lead her off the dance floor for some food. 

On the other side of the hall, Jenny Johnston, a 7th year Hufflepuff, who've had her eyes on James for so long, watch jealously as James and Lily share those hugs and smiles. An evil _click!_ went off in her brain, and instantly, a plan was formed to rid that goody-two-shoes Evans.

Back at their table, James and Lily sat talking quietly to each other, listening to the Weird Sisters, who had just arrived and started singing. Then James got up to get them some butterbeer. Seeing her chance, Jenny walked up to James and started flirting with him.

"Hi James," she said in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, er, hey Jenny."

"James," she said, stooping down to strap her sandals, openly revealing her chest to James, "would you be a dear and get me some butterbeer?"

"Sure," he said mindlessly without looking at her (a/n: good James!) *Damn!* thought Jenny. Oh well, she had other plans. She stood up and saw Lily walking towards James. *Perfect* she thought, evilly. Making sure Lily could see them, she falsely fell and, James, being the gentleman that he is, caught her before she hit the floor. Seizing her chance, Jenny grabbed James and pushed her lips onto his. James quickly pulled away, and pushed Jenny from him. Then, he saw Lily running out of the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" he called. She kept on running. By this time, Sirius and Bella, and Remus and Sandra had already made their way over.

"What the hell was that?" James yelled at Jenny.

"Well, James," she said in her ditzy voice again. "That Evans girl's not worth your time. Why don't you forget her and hang with me instead?"

"Listen, Jenny--" he began angrily when Bella cut it.

"Lily's worth one hundredth time of you, Johnston," she said. "So just back off before I make you."

No one had ever seen Bella this mad. Knowing not to mess with a mad Arabella, Jenny just stalked away.

"James," Bella said. "Go after Lily before it's too late." And James ran out after Lily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily had ran down to the lake. She sat down, leaning against a tree and hugged her legs to her. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears off her cheeks. *I knew it* she thought. *I shouldn't have rush things. I should have gotten to know him better. But no, I didn't* 

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said out loud.

"You're not," said a voice behind her. Lily turn around and saw James standing there. She got up and was about to walk pass him, when James grabbed her arms. He was kind of hurting her, but she was too upset to say anything about it.

"Listen, Lily," James said. "It wasn't what it look like, okay?"

"James, I get it. You don't need to explain. You can go back to Jenny if you want."

"Will you just hear me out?! I didn't kiss her Lily! She kissed me! I didn't even know what was going on! She just--just pushed herself on me! And when she did, I stopped her right away. Don't you get it? I love _you_, Lily. You, and no one can change that…"

Tears were still streaming down Lily's cheek as she listened to James talked. "I--I'm just unsure a-about some stuff, James. Since I came to this school, I've been called…you know, _mudblood._ I just…don't know. Malfoy's always talking about purebloods in front of me…and, you know…I'm just not really comfortable…"

"Lily, look at me," James said, pulling her down She did. "Do I look like I care about those stuff? I don't care whether you come from muggle parents or not. All I care is that I love you."

"I-I love you too, James."

And with that, James pulled Lily into a deep, passionate kiss. When they let go, James just held Lily in his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder. James was thinking that his dream finally came true. That he now have the perfect girl. Lily was thinking how lucky she was and how romantic this moment is, together in each others' arms under the night sky, a dark pool of stars. If only she had a muggle controller right now. She could just press the pause button and they will stay like this forever…eternally together…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That was my longest and most romantic chapter yet! Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thank you! 

__


	14. Magical Nights

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you all, my fabulous reviewers!

AHH!!! I have two choices now. Most people tell me to go to graduation and then sequel, but some people also say I should go to death!! I really, really want to please my readers and have them enjoy my story. If I choose one and not the other, I'm afraid that some people might get disappointed and stop reading my story. PLEASE DON'T! So I still don't know what to do!! Please, more people review and help me so I can decide! Otherwise, I might just flip a coin or do eeny-meeny-miney-mo. 

By the way, thank you jewlz for wishing me good luck on my testing. Thank you lots. I think I did not bad. Thank you.

Chapter 14

James woke up with a splashing sound. He looked over at the lake and saw the Giant Squid making rackets. He looked down and saw Lily in his arms. What was she doing there? And why are they outside? Oh yeah, James remembered. They finally confessed that they like each other. He smiled down on Lily's still curled hair and gently stroked it. He felt Lily shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Lily woke up and smiled at the owner of the arms holding her, making her feel safe and worries-free.

"Hey," James said.

"Hi…. Did we stay out here all night?"

"Apparently yes."

"What time is it?" James removed one arms from around her and look at his wristwatch. 

"Well, breakfast should begin anytime soon now. Why?"

"Oh, no reasons. Just making sure we weren't late."

"You worry too much, you know, Lily?"

"Not with you, I don't." James smiled.

"I'm glad…" And then together, they went to the Heads' common room. They parted at the staircase with a kiss. Lily went up to her room and saw Bella sleeping…or so she thought. Lily tiptoed across the room, attempted to get her bathrobes, but stopped when a groggily voice said, "Not so fast, missy." It was Bella.

"Where were you last night?? I was worried sick! After what happen with Jenny Johnston and--and James and all! I didn't even know if you and James made up or not. You could have at least come and tell me what happened you know!"

"Bella--Bella, clam down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened right away, okay? James just ran after me and we made up and we spent the whole night down by the lake together. There's no need to worry!"

"Well--wait, did you say you and James spend the _whole_ night together? Oh my gosh, you didn't--you didn't--_did you?_"

"No! Of course not, Bella! How could you think that?"

"Sorry. So what happened? I want to know every detail! Spill it!!"

"Well, after I saw Jenny and James…you know…I just couldn't take it and ran down by the lake…I was just sitting there crying and thinking that I should have gotten to know James better before deciding that I like him…but then James came and explained to me what happened and that he had always and will always love me and all…And I thought it was really, really sweet and I told him that I loved him too…And then we just…just sat in each others' arms for the rest of the night…looking at the lake and the sky…we didn't even bother to go back to the ball, because…well…we had each other and that's all it matters to us at the time…"

"Oh my gosh, Lily! That's so romantic! I can just imagine you two together under the moon… Are you guys a couple now?" 

Lily nodded, "I think." 

"You guys are SO perfect for each other! You'll be the cutest couple in school! Oh my gosh, Lily, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks…what about you and Sirius?"

"Well…after what happened with you and James, neither of us could enjoy the ball very much…so we went for a walk…." and she trailed off.

"You went for a walk…?"

"We went for a walk up to the astronomy tower, okay?! We were just talking though…well at first…don't think wrong!! Nothing serious…(a/n: hehe…sorry) We were just saying how we hope everything is all right between you and James, because we both don't want to be in the middle of things and want you two to be happy…We both know you guys were made for each other…And then somehow the conversation changed…into…well things…And the Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"And what did you say?"

"Hello?? We've been through this before, remember? He's totally hot!! Of course I said yes!! I'm not completely stupid!"

"You're right…not _completely_."

"Hey!" Lily laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she said in between laughs.

"Well, anyway, I said yes…and then we…you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Lily! Fine…we kissed, okay? But that's all! And then each returned to our rooms; I waited for you, he waited for James…"

"Wow…so I guess we each had a magical time last night…"

"Yeah…I guess we did…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Short chapter, but to tired to write more. Please review! Oh and please pick one the below (I have some more stuff):

Where should I end my story?

a) Death (Too sad to write, but if that's what the readers want, then that's what the readers get)

b) Graduation ® Sequel (This will be very easy, because I've had some ideas for this already)

c) Other (Please specify) ________________ (If you choose this, then you have to back me up with some ideas)

Thank you.


	15. Christmas Presents

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Yes! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you all my reviewers. You guys rocks!! 

To PrincessOfDarkness: Just so you know, I am, in a weird way, part Australian. I have an uncle who lives there, and before I was born, my parents lived there for about two years. Then they decided to move to the United States, and I was born in America. So, I'm just a plain American (My parents were not born in Australia, though). I love the songs by Savage Garden, and "I Knew I Loved You" is my favorite ("Truly, Madly, Deeply" is the second). I hate it that they spilt too. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am sorry that some parts of my story are confusing. I tried my best.

To Emerald-Eyez: Thank you so much! Your review helped me a lot! Your story rocks, by the way.

Okay, I've made a decision on how to end my story…I've gathered up all the reviews and compare them. I've also flipped a quarter. And I've decided to…go to graduation and then make a sequel. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to go to death. I hope that you won't stop reading my story, because I sincerely hope not; you'll break my heart. If you're afraid that my story might be confusing if I make a sequel, then please don't worry, because I'll try my best to make it as enjoyable and easy-to-understand as possible. I really hope you're not disappointed.

Sorry for not updating for days. I've been really busy. I went to the movies and got home too late to update and got tons of homework. I'm sincerely sorry. 

On with the chapter…

Chapter 15

After her conversation with Bella, Lily went and got her shower. Coming out of it smelling the sweet scent of lilac, she and Bella went out to greet the boys good-morning. Walking into the Great Hall, they net many shocked faces. No one was really surprised to see Remus and Sandra or Sirius and Arabella, but James and Lily? That shy little muggle-born with the famous and hot James Potter? No way! But--yes way. James and Lily walked hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor's table and sat down smiling, ignoring everybody's shocked expressions and stares. Actually, not everybody's face had a shocked expression. Up at that teacher's table (a/n: I still can't remember what it's called), smiles were all around, especially Dumbledore's and McGonagall's. Dumbledore was smiling and thinking, "It's about time those two get together," while McGonagall smiled, because she was happy that her favorite student (a/n: of course she meant Lily; not James) finally got what she deserved. Even though James causes a lot of trouble, she knew what he is a good kid and would treat Lily right.

Over at the Hufflepuff's table, Jenny Johnston and other fans of James were scowling. Jenny thought *How can he choose _her_ over _me_? Well…I'm not through with them yet…*

And over at the Slytherin's table, Snape was frowning. He was sad. *Well…I guess if Lily is happy, then I hope she stay that way (a/n: see? He's not such a bad guy after all, for all you Snape-likers). But if Potter mistreat her, then I'll strangle him with my bare hands!* he thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks passed by. Bella was right. James and Lily are Hogwarts' cutest couple. They haven't a single fight and they respect each other a lot. Soon, Christmas is around the corner and so is the winter break. None of the Marauders, but Peter, are going home. Lily and Arabella were staying too. Everybody else in Gryffindor were going home for the break too, but Sandra and Mundungus Fletcher, a 7th year guy, who they hung with sometimes (a/n: sort of like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus Finnigan or Dean Thomas, I guess. By the way, I have yet mention that Remus and Sandra were going steady, right? Well, they are. I'm sorry).

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, for students to go Christmas-shopping. The boys head off in on direction and the girls another, after agreeing to meet in the Three Broomsticks in about three hours. After they had done their shopping, everybody did met in the Three Broomsticks and each ordered butterbeer. It was sort of awkward, for nobody want anybody to know what they got for each other. Then they went back up the castle.

Christmas is finally here! Lily awoke to somebody's merry singing. It was Bella's voice. 

"C'mon, Lily! Get up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so loud."

Over in James' room, a conversation along the same line as Lily's and Bella's, was going on too. Sirius, evidently, had entered James room and was creating a mess, also singing. So they got up and all went to the Gryffindor's Common Room. They decided to open their presents in there, just for the fun of having everybody around.

Sirius received candy and sweets from Honeydukes from Lily, Sandra, and even Mundungus. James, Remus, and Peter got him packets of dung bombs. Bella had given him a "How To Make Your Own Pranks and Use Them To Create Trouble" kit, and a kiss on the lips.

Bella got her kiss returned from Sirius along with a charm bracelet. She got candy from James, Remus, Peter, Sandra, and Mundungus. Lily got her a photo album, filled with pictures of them together and also pictures of them with the Marauders.

Remus got candies from Mundungus, Peter, and Bella. James and Sirius got him some stuff from Zonkos (a/n: thank you some readers/reviewers for telling me). Lily got him a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts (his favorite class), and Sandra gave him a kiss and a journal. 

Sandra got her kiss back too and a pair of earrings from Remus. Everybody else gave her candies and sweets.

Mundungus just got candy from everybody too. He's a friend, though not a close one, but everybody thought that he deserves something.

Lily got candy from everybody. Her parents sent her a letter along with a beautiful lilac dress from her father and a hand-knitted green sweater from her mother. James leaned in and gave her a kiss. He also whispered in her ear "I'm going to give you your gift later." She nodded and whispered back "Me too."

James got candy from Mundungus, Sandra, Bella, and Peter. Remus and Sirius gave him stuff from Zonkos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What did James get for Lily? And what did Lily get for James? Find out in chapter 16! By the way, short chapter…I know…Anyway, please review.


	16. James Loves Lily Forever

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! You guys are so nice. I haven't a single flame. Thank you very, very much!

I'm on 5 favorite authors list! I'm so happy! Thank you MegHarts, snowflakey, Angelisa Snape, Hermione101888, and Katie.

To Brittny (Angelisa Snape): I did, in fact, read the book _and_ saw the movie "Holes." The book was terrific. I love it. The movie wasn't bad either, though I thought that the book was better. 

Chapter 16

That night after the delicious Christmas feast, James led Lily to the tree by the lake. It was officially their "spot" since they had confessed their love for each other there. Anyway, James took Lily by the hand and pulled her to the tree. There, Lily saw a blanket and a cd player.

"I asked Professor Flitwick to charm it for me," James said. " I want it to be able to play this song." He switched it on. The song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden started.

"This is part one of your present, Lily," James continued. "May I have this dance?" Lily nodded. James put his hands on her waist, while she placed her arms around his neck. James pulled her closer and they gently moved to the music.

Maybe it's intuition 

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

and there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life 

"Lily, this is the first song we danced to together," James said. "Can we make this our 'special song?'" Lily nodded. 

There's just no rhyme or reason

only this sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life 

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you 

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

I knew I loved you…

When the song was over, James sat down on the blanket with Lily sitting in front of him, laying on his hard, muscular chest. 

"Oh yeah," Lily said suddenly. "I forgot about your gift. Here." And she handed him a box. James opened it to find a gleaming gold wristwatch.

"I thought you might need a new one, since you ruined your other one in the last Quidditch match," she said. (a/n: I know I haven't mentioned this, but I didn't know what Lily should get for James. So, I just made something up, okay?)

"I love it," James said. "Thanks." He kissed her on her forehead.

"So where is part two of my present?" Lily asked smiling.

James put one arm around Lily, while the other one fumbled around in his robes' pocket for her gift. He pulled out a lily, taped to a blue box with a green ribbon. 

"Open it," he said.

Lily did and it revealed a beautiful silver necklace with a lily charm. 

"Turn it around," James said.

Lily did and found and engraving: _James loves Lily forever._

"Oh my…" Lily breathed. "Thank you, James…I love it."

"That's not all," James said. "Turn it back. You see that little green diamond on the lily? Press it."

As Lily did, soft music came out of it. It was the melody of "I Knew I Loved You."

"Wow…it's our song, James!" Lily cried. "I love you so much, James."

"I love you too, Lily. And I'll do anything for you." James placed the chain around her neck. Then he titled up her chin and kissed her. It was a very meaningful kiss, full with love and passion. 

Little did they know, a pair of eyes was jealously watching them. Jenny Johnston scowled as James and Lily shared that kiss she had pined for so long. *You just wait, Evans* she thought. *James Potter is my man.* And she retreated back to the castle, forming her evil plan along the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? Please review. Thank you.


	17. A Plan Is Formed

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Man, I didn't get a single review yesterday! I understand though…maybe you guys just didn't get a chance to read it…or maybe you guys just hate me…whatever the reason is, please, I beg you. Review for me. Thanks.

Yay! Today is the last day of standardized testing at my school! I now have more time to update and write!

Chapter 17

When Jenny Johnston reached the castle, she head towards the Slytherins' Common Room, but then decided against it and went back to the Hufflepuffs' Common Room instead. To succeed in her plan, Jenny will need Severus Snape. But it's too late into the night now. Besides, she doesn't even know how to get into the Slytherins' Common Room. So, she will just have to wait until Divination the next day, which Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, James and Lily, once again, woke up arms in arms in their special spot. Lily awoke first and felt the necklace around her neck and smiled. *James is so sweet* she thought. Lily pressed the little green diamond and the beautiful tune played softly. James awoke to the nice music and smiled down at the angel lying in his arms. 

"Hey," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," Lily replied. Then together, they walked back up to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Divination with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Jenny Johnston entered the class a bit early to look for Snape. She saw him sitting alone at the back of the room and surreptitiously slide into the seat next to him.

"Hey, Severus," Jenny said flirtatiously, batting her fake eyelashes.

"What do you want Johnston?" asked Snape, coldly. 

*Damn!* she thought. *Okay, trying to seduce him didn't work. Time for Plan B: being straight forward.*

"Okay, I need a favor," she said.

"I knew it. You'll never just come to say hi."

"Shut up and listen. Okay, we both honestly know that I want James Potter and you want Lily Evans--"

"That's none of your business."

"Well…if you would agree…I have a plan that can satisfy us both." She beckoned for Snape to leaned in closer. He did. She whispered into his ears her plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Marauders and the girls are in Care of the Magical Creatures right now. The professor brought out two male unicorns and all the girls were surrounding it, including Lily, Bella, and Sandra, stroking its beautiful long tail. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing in a corner, talking and watching their girlfriends.

"So what did you give Lily for Christmas, James?" Sirius asked. "We didn't see it yesterday."

"Yeah, James," said Remus. "What did you get her? Or did you get her nothing at all?"

"Of course not! Remember that day at Hogsmeade, when you guys went to Honeydukes and I told you that I would meet you later? Well, I was just browsing around, looking or something for Lily, when I saw this beautiful necklace in a window. I quickly rushed in and got it for her right away."

"Wow," Remus said.

"Where is it?" asked Sirius.

"Where do you think, Padfoot? Around her neck of course!"

Sirius looked and, unfortunately for him, Lily was wearing it right around her neck on her chest. He looked for a _long_ time.

"That's enough, Padfoot!" James said, slapping his friend up the back of his head, observing how Sirius was looking at his girlfriend.

Remus laughed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"--And you can do it tomorrow." Jenny just finished telling Snape her plan.

"Nuh-uh," Snape said. "No way. I am _not_ going to do anything that'll hurt Lily."

"But James already _is_! Do you seriously think James like her? He's just playing with her!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Snape said angrily.

"But he dared. And you wouldn't want your precious Lily to be hurt, right? So, if you agree to my plan, I'll get James, and Lily will be yours forever…"

Snape thought about this. Lily seemed to be really happy with James…and he'll give anything for her to be happy…but if that James Potter is toying with her then--

"Fine, I'll do it," he said finally.

"Perfect…" Jenny said wickedly. And with that, Jenny moved to the front of the room, next to her friends and start giggling madly. Professor Trelawney entered the classroom and class began.

In the back of the room, Snape was thinking whether he had made the right choice or not. *Oh well…too late to back out now…*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How was that? Please, please, please review!


	18. Jenny and Snape

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you lots! I'm SO happy!!

Okay, in chapter 17 when I wrote that I didn't get a single review, my bad. I got some reviews. Sorry. I just wrote that before I saw the reviews. Very, very sorry. Anyway, just want to add that you see what you readers/reviewers mean to me? Don't review and you'll break my heart!

Before I begin, I would like to warn you guys that this chapter would have to be PG-13. Nothing serious though. Only a bit of…well…I don't want to spoil it, but it does not go into much graphic details. 

Chapter 18

The next day, James and Lily were having breakfast with their friends at the Gryffindors' table. Then, as part one of her plan, Jenny Johnston came over and distracted everyone by flirting openly to James in front of him and Lily. 

"Hi, James…" she began in her sickening voice. 

"What do you want, Jenny?" he asked in a terribly annoyed way.

"I was just wondering why you are still hanging with Evans--" and she shot Lily a really nasty look right then and Lily she looked away. "--I mean, why don't you come join me and my friends at _our_ table?"

"Listen, Johnston," said Bella, with a very angry expression. "I've had it up to here with you! You just can't admit it that James is with Lily. So you try everything to break them apart. But that'll never work. So you had better step before I make it too late for your sorry ass to run." 

While everybody was occupied with watching Bella arguing with Jenny, Snape sneaked over and completed part two. He slipped some potion he had created last night into Lily's pumpkin juice. It should be a couple of hours before it sink in. He crept back to his seat at the Slytherins' table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After classes that day, James and Lily were walking down the corridors together, hand-in-hand. Then, James suddenly remembers that there will be a Quidditch match this Saturday and needed to train his team.

"Oh! Lily, I need a team practice today," he said.

"Okay. You go ahead," she said, smiling a bit.

"Do you want to come watch?"

"Normally I would, but today I'm not feeling very well." (a/n: the potion's kicking in).

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Sorry I can't make it to see you train."

"It's okay, Lily. Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest? You'll feel better by the time I'm back from practice."

"Okay. See you later, James."

"'Bye," he said. And with that, he was off towards practice.

Snape was watching them all along. As James left, he followed Lily down another corridor, this one very empty. He watched as she swayed while walking, dazed from the potion. Finally, he saw Lily walked pass a closet, where old brooms were stored. He crept up behind her quietly and grabbed her, pulling her into the closet. Lily, now that the potion had taken full effect, couldn't move. Her body was just too tired to response to her brain. She was also too weak to scream or yell. So she just watched as somebody pulled her into the closet. That person had his back turned to her so she couldn't tell who it was. Her vision was kind of blurry. Finally, after that person finished taking off his clothes, he turned around to revealed clearly to Lily that he was Snape, only dressed in his boxers. Lily was shocked.

"Severus?! What are you doing?"

"Listen Lily," he said, crouching down on her. "I'm only doing this because I really, really like you. Besides, James is only playing you. I can give you so much more!"

"James is NOT playing with me! He loves me. And I love him. And if you really like me then you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me, right? So please, _please_ Severus…Please let me go."

"Sorry, Lily. You'll understand later." And he began to take her robes off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, at the exact moment when Lily was dragged into the closet, James was at Quidditch practice. He felt someone watching him from the stadium. He turned to look, hoping to see Lily, but found Jenny Johnston instead. 

"James! James!" she called to him.

James knew that she would only cause trouble, but thought that it would be quite rude to ignore her. Besides, practice was going very well, and, well, what hurt will it do just to see what she wants? So he excused himself from his team and went over to Jenny.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Jenny said, "Well, I want to know if you want to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip? Or better yet--the astronomy tower? Like, maybe tonight?"

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm with _Lily_. And I love her very much."

"But why would you want to be with somebody who had lost her virginity?" Evidently, she thought that Snape was already done with the third part of the plan.

James, who had never hurt a girl (well, physically) before, suddenly grabbed Jenny hard by the wrist and asked very sharply, "What do you mean by that?"

Jenny had never seen this side of James before and was kind of scared. "N-nothing!"

"Tell me what you meant by that!" He was really hurting her wrist now.

"W-well…I s-sort of…h-had this p-plan…"

"What plan?!"

"I…er...I t-told Snape to…well…you know…"

"Where are they??"

"W-well…I assume t-that they are p-probably in that c-closet b-by your dorm…at l-least that's where I t-told him to t-take her…" (a/n: stupid, eh?)

"I'll deal with you later," James said angrily, as he let go of her now-very-red wrist and ran towards the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back with Snape and Lily.

Snape manage to get Lily's robes off. He lies on top of her and slipped his hands under her skirt. Then started to rub his cold hands against her warm, slender legs, while placing his mouth onto hers before she tried to yell (not that she could). Tears were streaming down Lily's cheek. Snape tried to pry her mouth open, and when he succeeded, he slipped he tongue into it and started to explore her mouth. Then he moved his hands up to the collar of her blouse and began to unbutton it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James was running down the corridors as fast as he could. *Please don't let anything happed to Lily* he thought. *Please!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Snape was about to tear Lily's blouse off, when James busted open the closet door. He pulled Snape off of Lily and punches him in the face. Then he stunned him. He threw Lily's robes over her unbuttoned blouse. James pulled her to her feet. 

"Lily, are you okay? Did that bloody prat did anything to you?"

"Oh James!" Lily cried, though barely above a whisper for the potion had yet ware off, as she limply fell into his chest. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too…are you okay though? Did he do _anything_ to you??"

"No…I'm fine…He didn't do anything yet… "

James turned to Snape, revived him, and said, "I will definitely tell Dumbledore about this--"

"No!" Lily interrupted, not very loudly though. She was still weary from the potion. "Please don't James…I just want to forget that this ever happened, okay? Please?"

James hesitated, but turned back to Snape and said, "Okay, I won't tell Dumbledore about this. But if you lay one bloody hand on her, Snape, I swear I'll get you expelled, not to mention hexing you into your afterlife…that is, if you're going to have one." And he led Lily out the closet. She can barely walk though. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

Lily nodded and James carried her all the way to her room (which wasn't very far away). He opened the door and saw Bella sitting on her bed doing some homework. She jumped up when she saw James and Lily.

"Oh my gosh! What happened??"

"Lily can tell you," James said, settling Lily onto her bed. "Erm, Bella, can you…you know, properly dress Lily up? I'll be waiting outside." Apparently, Lily's blouse was still unbuttoned, with her robes just carelessly thrown over it. James left the room.

"Lily, what happened?? Why are your clothes like that? Why can't you button it up yourself? What happened??"

"Bella, can you just help me with my blouse first?"

"Okay," and she did.

"The reason why I can't do it myself, is because Severus Snape gave me a potion sometime today. I'm not sure when. Anyway, James and I were walking down the corridor and James remembered that he had Quidditch practice. So we parted and I was sort of dizzy walking down the corridor alone. And then somebody came from behind and grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. And it was Snape and he well…you know…" Lily was crying again.

"No! He couldn't have! _Did_ he?"

"Well, he did, but James came and pulled him off before anything really happened. How James knew, however, I do not know. I'm just glad that he came."

"Oh...poor you. Come here," Bella said, as she pulled Lily into a hug.

"Thanks, Bella…can you promise me one thing though? Please don't tell Sirius and them. I really don't want anybody to know about this…and, well, you know Sirius…. If he finds out, I just can't imagine what he'll do to Severus."

"Well he deserves it…but okay. I promise."

"Thanks…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: Pretty long chapter…I was a bit uncomfortable with writing this chapter, but it turned out okay, right? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! By the way, sorry for making Snape seems like such a jerk in this chapter (this is mostly for Snape-likers). But remember, Snape isn't really that bad…. He's just doing this because he listened to Jenny Johnston and thought that James was playing Lily…Anyway, sorry if you guys dislike this chapter. 


	19. What Happened?

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you lots! I'm very happy!! Sorry for not updating recently. I had a bunch of homework and did not have time to update. I also went and watch X2: 

X-Men United, so I didn't have time to update. That movie's great. Anyway, sorry.

Okay, I got a review asking me to stop putting authors' notes in between the chapters and save it for the end. I am sincerely sorry. I hate myself for interrupting you guys, so I think I will. It's just that sometimes I think my descriptions are unclear, so that's why I put little notes to make sure you guys get my point. So I will try as much as I can, okay? 

To Hermione101888: Thank you for reading/reviewing. I did make a decision on where to end my story. I am going to end this story at graduation and then make a sequel. Thank you for supporting me. By the way, I checked out your story already. Very good!

To Little House Girl: I know how you felt. I did add at the end of chapter 18 how _very _uncomfortable I was with that chapter. I mean, you felt uncomfortable reading it; imagine how uncomfortable and hard it was for me to _write_ it. I had to sort of picture it in my mind so I can write it… definitely not a very good image. 

So, basically, to all the readers/reviewers who felt uncomfortable with chapter 18, I am sincerely sorry and hope that you understand how hard it was for _me_ to write it. But _all_ of my chapters are hear for a reason; this one with no exception. Chapter 18 really is important, for it is needed in later chapters. I'm not going to spoil it for you now, because part of why it's important is in this chapter. It will also effect later chapters though. So just read and find out.

Chapter 19

The next day, Lily was still very upset about what happened the previous day. During the classes with them, she sits as far away from the Slytherins as possible, and tried to avoid Snapes' eyes. He, however, kept try to get eye contact with her, as though trying to apologize. James was also acting weird. He went everywhere with Lily, only letting her out of his sight if necessary, and seemed really protective of her. Bella was shooting really dirty glares at Snape and Jenny every time she sees them. James had told her what Jenny told him; it was all he could do before Bella can beat up Jenny. Sirius and Remus notice the strange behavior between their friends and could only wonder. So Sirius asked James, but James, keeping his promise to Lily, just shook his head nothing. So Sirius went to Bella to find out what had happened.

"Bella," he said, running up to her after class.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," Bella said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey," he said pulling away from her afterward. They walked down the corridor together. 

"Listen, Bella, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…. Only yesterday everybody was perfectly fine, but today everyone's acting weird; you, James, and Lily, mostly." Bella stopped walking and turned towards him.

"N-nothing's wrong, Sirius. You've just been imagining things." She hated lying to Sirius. But she had promised Lily. She began to walked again, faster.

"Really, Bella. You can tell me what's wrong." Sirius ran to catch up. "I've notice that Jenny Johnston and Snape have been acting weird too. Did they do something?" Bella reached the Heads' Common Room. She went in and headed for her bedroom, but was held back by Sirius.

"Sirius, let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you and James and Lily."

"Nothing, Sirius. Nothing's wrong." But she wasn't looking at him directly in the eye. Sirius noticed this.

"Bella, look at me strait in the eyes and tell me nothing's wrong." She couldn't. 

"Please don't make me. I promised Lily."

"C'mon, Bella! Please tell me. I only want to know because I'm worried about you guys!"

Bella sighed. "Fine. But under one condition."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You _have_ to promise not to tell anyone. _Anyone._ Not even Remus."

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll tell you." She and Sirius sat down on one of the couch.

"So? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Well, yesterday, after talking to both Lily and James (a/n: I didn't put this in the other chapter, but it is needed. Sorry for interrupting), I found out some really terrible things. You know in the morning when Jenny came up to us and start flirting with James? Well, she was distracting us, while Snape went and put some potion in Lily's drink. The potion's not suppose to take effect for, like, a couple of hours. Then after classes, James left Lily because he had Quidditch practice. And Snape went and took Lily into that closet down the corridor. And meanwhile, Jenny went to James and started to flirt again. But she accidentally let it slip and James found out her plan. And when he found Lily and Snape…"

"Yeah?" Sirius was really red from anger now.

"Snape was…he was pushing himself on Lily!"

"THAT BLOODY ASS!!" He was so angry, that that was all he could say. He just walked out of the room after that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll write more as soon as possible. Please review.


	20. Revenges

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I love you lots! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got!!

To Brittny: The movie "Holes" was good, but the book is _definitely_ way better. But you should watch it anyway. It's very nicely filmed. You know how in the book it keeps switching back and forth between Stanley's time and his grandfather's time? Well, I thought that it'd be pretty hard for a movie to do it, since it could get confusing, but the movie really surprised me. It's amazing how they did it. Anyway, I'm way off topic. Thank you for reading/reviewing. I checked out your new chapter already. It's terrific.

I notice a lot of grammatical mistakes in chapter 19 after I posted it. Sorry. And, I'm sorry for the bit of cussing at the end. I felt that it is needed.

Chapter 20

Sirius left the Heads' Common Room very angrily. He had to go find Snape. He had to get revenge for Lily somehow. He went to his dorm where he found Peter asleep. *Where's Remus?* he thought. *Oh yeah…tonight's the full moon…which means…* Sirius had the perfect idea to get Snape back. He went to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He saw Snape sitting in the Great Hall, probably studying (a/n: you can do that, right?). He put the map away and head towards the Great Hall. There, he saw Snape sitting at the Slytherins' table, writing something on a piece of parchment. He approached Snape, trying to contain his anger. Snape saw a shadow, casting over the light. He looked up and saw Sirius standing there.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked.

"Well," Sirius began with clenched fists. "You know how you've always wonder why Remus disappear once every month?"

"Yeah…"

"And that you've never found out?"

"Yeah…"

"But that you really want to know?"

"Cut the crap, Black. What's your point?"

"Well…I'm going to let you in on the secret. On why Remus disappears a lot."

Snape look at Sirius skeptically. "Why are you telling me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've been feeling nice and generously lately."

Snape snorted.

"Fine. If you don't want to know, then that's fine with me." Sirius turned and began to walk away. "3...2...1..." he counted under his breath when--

"Wait!" cried Snape. *Yes!* thought Sirius. He turned around.

"Okay, tell me," said Snape.

"All right…in a few hours, go to the Whomping Willow--"

"What!? No way! Do you want me dead or something?"

"Actually yes, but no. Not yet. Anyway, like I was saying, go to the Whomping Willow. Pick up a loose stick from the ground and prod the tree. You'll hit a trigger, the tree will stop moving, and you'll be able to enter a small hole there. Then you'll find out why Remus have been missing once a month." (a/n: sorry for interrupting, but I'd just like to say that I'm not sure how the process of the tree works, so I just had to go along with what I can think of. Sorry.)

Snape was still looking very uncertain, but nodded. Sirius smiled devilishly, and walked away. When he exited the Great Hall, another idea popped into his mind. *Why not avenge that stupid Jenny Johnston too?* He stopped to think about this for a moment. _Ding! _went a switch in his head. *I've got it!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Bella was shocked after Sirius had left the Heads' Common Room angrily. When she realized that she had broken her promise to Lily and that Sirius is probably out doing something stupid right now, she snapped out of her trance and went to find James and Lily. She found them in the library studying together.

"James! Lily!" she cried, ignoring the shushing and glaring from Madam Pince.

"Bella, clam down!" said Lily. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...er…well…I sort of let it slip to Sirius a-about…about…"

"About what, Bella?" asked Lily patiently.

"Er…I t-told him what happened b-between you…a-and Snape…"

"Bella!" Lily cried. "You promised!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! Sirius was just pressuring me so much--and I just let it slip! I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…I guess…but I can't just imagine what Sirius will do to Snape, not to mention Jenny…"

"Where's Sirius?" James asked.

"Er…I'm not sure…. After I told him, he just left really angry."

"Oh no…." James said. He ran to his dorm with Lily and Bella right behind him. He went to his trunk to look for the Marauders' Map, only to find that it wasn't there. Then he ran to the seventh year boys' dorm and took it out of Sirius' trunk. He saw Sirius in the first floor corridor. On the way there with Lily and Bella, he ran into Sandra.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop Sirius from doing something stupid," answered James, continuing to run.

"What?" and she ran after them.

They found Sirius in that corridor posting up some pictures. They all took a look at it and had to laugh, even in this crisis. It was a very ugly picture of Jenny Johnston wearing a very short skirt and a tank top. The ugly part of it (besides her face) was her arms and legs. They are all blotchy and full of zits. Underneath the picture were the words: _School Slut_. 

When they had all clamed down, James remembered Sirius and asked "Sirius, have you done _anything_ to Snape?"

"Nothing much," he said.

"What did you do?"

"I told him how to get inside the Whomping Willow."

"Sirius! You should know better! Tonight's the full moon!"

"So what if it is a full moon?" asked Sandra. "We should be worried about him getting killed by that horrible tree instead!"

"You don't understand, Sandra," said Bella. She and Lily had found out about Remus way back in their third year.

"Sirius," said James. "When did you tell Snape to go there?"

"Should be around now," answered Sirius.

"I don't know if Remus will be able to forgive you, Sirius. You know how he feels about his problem." And James rushed off to save Snape, followed by Lily, Bella, Sandra, and with one last look at the pictures of Jenny, Sirius.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but not too short either. Please review. Thanks.


	21. Remus and Lily

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you lots! 

****

To MegHarts: Thank you for your review. I'm sorry. I had no idea that my story was starting to sound like yours. I had no intention of it; I'm pretty sure that it is a coincidence. However, if you feel that it is too alike to yours, I will begin to make changes in them. But first, I will have to read your story and see how much alike it is. Once again, I would like to apologize. You are a great author I really have no intentions for my story to copy yours. Oh and if this chapter is like yours too, then I would like to apologize for that. Please don't be offended or anything. And if you see anything that you would like for me to change, please don't hesitate to tell me.

I am working on a new James and Lily story. It is not posted yet, but will be as soon as I feel that it's the right time. I might post it up sometime in between the sequel of this. Anyway, once it is posted, please check it out. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. Don't want to spoil the surprise!

Chapter 21

James, Sirius, Lily, Bella, and Sandra ran down to the school grounds. When they got to the Whomping Willow, the branches weren't moving and a hole was revealed. 

"Oh no," said James. "Snape's going to see Remus!"

"Huh?" questioned Sandra.

"Never mind," said James. He went into the hole, followed by the rest. They went down the tunnel and up the staircase. James pushed the trapdoor and they were in the Shrieking Shack. Snape was cowering in a corner and a werewolf was about to attack him. James pulled Snape quickly down the trapdoor and back into the tunnel. They exited the tree and into the grounds. Snape was pale from fear. 

"W-was t-t-that Lupin?" he asked shaking. James nodded. From behind him, Sandra fainted.

"We got to go see Dumbledore," Lily said, not looking at Snape.

"Yeah, we should," James agreed. "But someone need to go with Sandra too. Why don't I go with Sirius and Snape to see Dumbledore, while you and Bella take Sandra up to your room? You can explain things to her when she wakes up."

"Okay," Lily said. And with that, she and Bella helped Sandra up to the castle.

James turned to Sirius and Snape. "Come on," he said. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Dumbledore's office, James, Sirius, and Snape sat across from their Headmaster.

"Explain what happened please, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I was in the library studying with Lily when Bella came in and told us that she told Sirius what happened between Snape and Lily. Bella said that Sirius was so mad that he practically exploded. So I knew, that he wants to revenge Snape. So I found him, and he told Snape about…about Remus…"

"I see…" said Dumbledore. He didn't need to ask what Sirius was revenging Snape for. He knew. "Well then," he continued. "Mr. Snape, 50 points will be taken away from Slytherin for your actions. You may leave. Oh, and you must not tell anybody about Mr. Lupins' conditions." Snape nodded and left. "Mr. Black, 50 points will also be taken away from Gryffindor and you will receive a week detention. Mr. Potter, 10 points for rescuing Mr. Snape. You both may leave now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back in Lily's room, Sandra had just awoken.

"Oh my…Lily, Bella, I just had the weirdest dream ever! I-I saw Remus…and h-he was a werewolf!" she said.

"It's not a dream," Lily said solemnly.

"I-it was t-true? R-Remus is a-a werewolf?"

Bella nodded.

"O-oh my…" she stood up. "I-I got t-to go. G-good night guys." And she walked out of the room shakily.

"I really hope things turn out okay between her and Remus," Lily said.

"Me too, Lily…me too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus got back a few days later, really angry with Sirius. But Sirius apologized and things were cool between them again. Then, during lunch, Sandra came up to him.

"Hi Remus," she said.

"Hey," he replied, leaning in to kiss her, only she held back.

"Listen, Remus. We need to talk. Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure." And they walked out of the hall together. They stopped in a corridor and Sandra turned to face Remus.

"Remus, I-I can't see you anymore," she said.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"I-I found out a-about your p-problem…"

"Oh that…"

"I'm sorry…I just can't go through with it."

"I understand," Remus said quietly, looking down.

"Okay…. We can still be friends right?"

"Yeah…yeah sure."

"Great." And she walked away leaving Remus alone in the middle of the corridor. Then Lily stepped out from the corner and up to Remus.

"Oh, hey Lily," Remus said, giving her a small smile.

"Are you okay, Remus?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. I didn't expect this relationship to last long anyway…what with me being me and all…"

"Listen, Remus," Lily said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Who you are is great. Don't listen to Sandra. If she can't appreciate you for who you are, then she's not worth it. There're other girls who'll love you no matter what happen. And unfortunately, she's not one of them. But don't worry. There're others."

"Thanks, Lily. You know, James is really lucky to have you as a girlfriend." And they embraced in a siblingly hug. Even though they're the same age, it felt as though he is the older brother that she never had, and that she was the younger sister he never had. But now they do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: A bit corny, I know. But--oh well. Please review. 


	22. I'll Always Be Here For You

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all!

****

To MegHarts: I checked out your story. I can see the similarities between this one and it. I'm so sorry. I seriously had no intention for it to. Please understand.

To Brittny: I O U A Name. = )

To mammothboardergal (a.k.a. Audrey): I would be glad to help you if you decide to make and James/Lily fic. I'm not very good, myself, but I'm always willing to help. 

Chapter 22

After Sirius' detentions were over, things were very peaceful at Hogwarts, except for some occasional, harmless pranks by the Marauders. Snape was avoiding them as much as possible. And after that prank on Jenny Johnston, she'd been really quiet. No more flirting. So basically, everything was peaceful and nice. That is, until one day…

The Marauders, Lily, and Bella were sitting at the Gryffindors' table in the Great Hall, when two owls dropped two letters in front of Lily. Lily picked up one of them and read:

Freak,

I HATE YOU!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR FREAKY FACE EVER AGAIN!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!! DON'T COME HOME!! YOU'RE NOT WANTED ANYMORE!! I HATE YOU!!

Petunia

*Weird* thought Lily. She knew that Petunia dislike her, but never could imagine that Petunia would bother to write her just to tell her that. Lily picked up her second letter and immediately figured out why Petunia sent the letter.

Dear Ms. Lily Evans,

It is with our deepest sorrow to say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attacked your house.

Your parents, most unfortunately, had passed away. However, your sister, Petunia Evans, had been out at Mr. Vernon Dursley at the time, and is perfectly safe. We are truly sorry for your lost.

Lucy Kraighen,

Secretary of Mister Cornelius Fudge (a/n: I don't know if they have these, but oh well)

Lily dropped the letter, stunned, slowly got up from her seat, and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Lily!" called James. "Lily!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bella.

"I don't know. She got some letters, read 'em, dropped 'em, and ran," answered Peter, puzzled.

Remus picked up one of them and read it out loud. "'Dear Ms. Lily Evans," he began. "'It is with our deepest sorrow to say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attacked your house…. Your parents, most unfortunately, had passed away… However, your sister, Petunia Evans, had been out at Mr. Vernon Dursley at the time, and is perfectly safe. We are truly sorry for your lost…. Lucy Kraighen, Secretary of Mister Cornelius Fudge.'"

"Oh my gosh…" said Bella. "Poor Lily…"

"What does the other letter say, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know…Let me see…" he picked up Petunia's letter and read, "'Freak, I hate you…I don't ever want to see you and your freaky face again…. Don't come near me…. Don't come home…. You're not wanted anymore…. I hate you…."

"Oh my…poor Lily," said Bella. "Her parents…I can't believe it…they're…gone…. I don't know what I'll do without mine…"

"What _I_ can't believe," began James angrily. "Is that Lily's parents are dead, and all her sister did were throwing insults and telling Lily not to come home!"

"You should go check to see if she's all right, James," said Remus. "She needs you right now, more than ever. To help her cope trough all of this."

"You're right," James said. He got up and was about to go after Lily, when Peter said, "Wait! Use the Marauders Map. It'll be faster that way."

"Don't worry," James reassured him. "I perfectly well know where Lily is." He ran out of the Great Hall and straight down to the school grounds. Sure enough, he saw Lily sitting at "their spot" by the lake. As he got closer and closer to Lily, he can hear quiet sniffing.

"Lily?" James asked, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," she replied, wiping the tears from the eyes. "Erm, I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Okay. But you know, you should let your feelings out. Cry if you need to. Holding it back is more painful. And you know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Oh James!" Lily cried, leaning on James' shoulder. She flung her arms around his neck and cried. Just cried. James sat there, stroking her back gently and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"James," Lily said miserably. "Why? Why, James? My parents did nothing wrong! Why did Voldemort have to do this to them? To me…"

"Lily, you did nothing wrong. Nor did your parents. Voldemort…he just like killing, I guess. And unfortunately, your parents were his victims. And sadly, nobody could change that. But I'll always be here for you. I'm here. I promise to let nothing happen to you. I love you, Lily. I love you."

"I love you too, James. I just…I just wish that I could have been there for them…"

James smiled sadly at her. Then he just pulled her into a kiss, and they walked back up to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James and Lily entered the Heads' dorm together. They found Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Bella sitting on the couches, with worried expressions plastered across their faces. When they saw James and Lily entered, Bella leaped up from her seat and ran to Lily, giving her and gigantic hug, almost breaking Lily's rib.

"Oh my gosh, Lily!! We saw the letters about your parents. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She said all this, still holding on to her friend.

"I will be okay if you let me go, Bella. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Bella said, letting go of Lily. "So? Are you okay? I mean, with your parents."

"Yeah, I'm fine…. I just wish that Petunia is so mad at me. I mean, she never liked me, but she loathed me now. She…she even said she doesn't want to see me again…"

"Speaking at that, where are you going to live now?" ask Sirius. "I mean, what with your sister not wanting you home and all…and graduation is just around the corner…"

"Oh…gee…I haven't thought of that…"

"Well," James began. "You--"

"You can stay with me!" Bella cried. "I'm sure my parents won't mind. They love you!"

"Oh that would be great! Thanks Bella."

"No problem! Let's go write to them now." And they disappeared into their room.

James looked a bit down but nobody noticed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Not a very original chapter, I know…. Not too long either, but I'm too tired to write more. Please review. 


	23. Graduation Plans

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

To MegHarts: Maybe you've been busy or something, but I've notice that you haven't been reading/reviewing. I hope it's not because of the coincidence thingy. Please believe me. This wasn't really meant to copy yours or anything. Of course, if you haven't been reading than I guess this note is useless because you won't read it, but I want to post it just in case you do. I'm sorry.

To Brittny: I did plan on seeing the lunar eclipse. And I did saw it! That's why I didn't update yesterday. Anyway, it was SO cool!

To August 'roxy' Taylor: Well, at least you reviewed now. There's no need to feel guilty. I really appreciate it anyway. Thanks!

To Little House Girl: I know! I wish someone like James is at my school too…but unfortunately boys aren't like that in real life…at least none that I know of…all the guys at my school are a bunch of jerks…Oh well, another reason for me to appreciate Sean Biggerstaff more…incase you don't know, Sean Biggerstaff is that drop-dead gorgeous guy who plays Oliver Wood in Harry Potter…

To Usagi: "Hm.." what?

I'm planning on ending this story soon. Probably just one or two more chapters. But don't worry; there's the sequel.

Chapter 23

The next day, Lily and Bella got a letter back from Bellas' parents.

Dear Lily and Arabella--"I hate it when my mum calls me that!" cried Bella.

We are truly sorry about your parents, Lily. We hope that you are all right. Anyway, it'll be our pleasure for you to live with us. You've always been like a daughter to us. After graduation, you can move into the guest bedroom. But wait--it won't be the guest room anymore! It'll be yours! Be good now, and stay out of trouble--especially you, Arabella.

Love,

Mum and Dad

"Wow…I hope you know that I am very grateful for this…" Lily said.

"You don't seem to happy, though," said Peter.

"Well, duh!" Bella said. "What with her parents and all!"

"Oh…right…"

"Well, yes…" Lily said quietly. "I guess I am still upset about that…. I just wish that Petunia don't hate me. Not that she ever liked me…but I know that my parents wouldn't want us to be like this…"

"It's okay, Lily," James sad, giving her a hug.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was right; graduation was just around the corner. A few weeks away actually. And one day, Dumbledore called James and Lily into his office.

"You two are the Head Boy and Girl, so of course you will have to say something at the graduation. A speech, to be precise. You may say it together, if you wish, or alone. It does not matter. First there'll be a feast. Then, there'll be the traditional graduation ceremony, where you'll say the speech. And last, there will be a good-bye dance. I trust that you can plan this dance on your own. Any questions?" None. "Okay, you may leave."

When they left the office, James and Lily walked hand in hand to the Heads' Common Room.

"Do you want to do this speech thing together, Lily?" James asked.

"Of course!"

"Great. You might have to do more of the writing though, because I am no good at things like that."

"Sure. No problem."

They got to the common room and Lily went to her room to get some parchments. Then she and James sat down around the coffee table and start working.

"Let's start on this dance thing," James said.

"Okay."

"All we need are music, clothing, and decoration, right? I mean, there's already the feast. And everybody who is going to be there are 7th years, right?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, so what should we do for decoration?"

"Hmm…er…I don't know…. I guess we can just charm some stuff…like fairy lights or something…and erm…hang banners or something…"

"Not a bad idea…. Okay, write it down."

"Okay…and for music?"

"Well, a lot of people liked the muggle music that you brought in last time. How about some more of that?" (a/n: don't worry. Even though I love the song "I Knew I Loved You," I won't make you listen to it anymore. I think that some people might be sick of that song. So I'm going to put in some new ones.)

"Oh cool. I have some other really nice songs that I'm sure the students will love."

"Great."

"And clothing…?"

"Erm…I'm not really good on this topic, so what do you want? Just dress robes again?"

"Nah…. We did that last time already. How about we just let them wear whatever they want?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay, as for our speech…Oh! I have a great idea for it!"

"What is it?" James asked curiously. He had hardly seen Lily so excited.

"Well…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They went to Dumbledore the next day. He thought that the dance would be just fine. He announced it at dinner that night. Then, back in their common room, the Marauders were playing Exploding Snap, while Lily and Bella discussed what they'll wear to the dance.

"I think I'm going to wear the lilac dress that my parents gave me last Christmas," Lily said sadly, thinking that it was the last present she will ever get from her parents.

"Oh, that dress is beautiful. Wear it with that necklace that James gave you. It'll be so perfect together…just like you and James."

"Thanks, Bella. What'll you wear?"

"I don't know…I don't have anything new…and Dumbledore didn't say anything about a Hogsmeade weekend so--"

"Don't worry, Bella. I know how you can get into Hogsmeade." Evidently, Sirius had overheard them.

"Well, duh," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I know how to get into Hogsmeade too. I just can't because it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"No, no, no. You misunderstood me. I know how you can get into Hogsmeade even if it's _not_ a Hogsmeade weekend. I know a secret passage that can get us into Honeydukes."

"Oh cool! Let's go now!"

"Now?" asked Lily. "It's way too late. And you shouldn't go anyway because it's not allowed."

"Don't worry, Lily. But fine, we'll go tomorrow then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry so short, but I'm so tired…. Please review.


	24. Graduation and Summer Plans

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you all and I hope that you know how much I appreciate you.

** **

Important: This is going to be that last and final chapter. At the end of this chapter, I will give you a few notes on the sequel.

Chapter 24

The next day, Bella and Sirius sneaked into Hogsmeade. They returned a few hours later, Bella with a beautiful blue dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, there were the exams (a/n: N.E.W.Ts?). After it was over, Lily was complaining that she should have studied more and that she didn't have time to triple check.

"Lily, don't worry," James said soothingly. "I'm sure you got the highest grades. You always do."

Soon they got their test results back. And of course, Lily got the highest grades, followed by Bella, Remus, James, and Sirius. Peter, amazingly made it too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the last day of school _and_ graduation day. Every 7th years were in the Great Hall enjoying the feast (the other students had had their feast earlier). When everybody was done, Dumbledore stood up and everybody silenced. 

"Let the graduation ceremony begins!"

One by one, McGonagall called up the students. When everybody had received their diplomas (a/n: or certificates or licenses or whatever they get in the magical world), Dumbledore stood up once more and said, "We will now have a speech from the Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!"

James and Lily, too, stood up and went up to the front of the Great Hall. Lily pulled out two identical pieces of parchments and handed one to James.

"My fellow 7th years," James begin, looking up from the parchment. "Tonight is our last night at Hogwarts and this was our last feast here. Tomorrow when we leave Hogwarts, we will go on to other things; getting jobs, perhaps getting married." 

"No matter what it is that we are taking our lives to, let us not forget Hogwarts, where it has been like our second home," Lily continued. "We had spent most of our lives here, and Hogwarts is where we learned."

"So, to all of the professors," James said. "I can say, I'm sure, on the behalf of all the students here, that even when we are no longer at Hogwarts, we will always remember how much you've taught us, and how much we appreciate you all."

At this, Sirius stood up from his seat and yelled, "Yeah! I won't forget you, Minnie!" Several people laughed. 

Professor McGonagall blushed and said, "Why, thank you, Mr. Black, but please, sit down and let Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans continue."

"Anyways, I'm sure that even after we leave, the gates of Hogwarts, will always welcome us back for a visit," Lily finished up. The Great Hall rings with applause.

Dumbledore stood up once more and said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. And before the good-bye dance begins, I would like to say that Ms. Evans is absolutely correct. Hogwarts will always welcome you." And then, with a wand of his wand, Dumbledore had cleared the tables, hung some banners, charmed some fairy lights, and played some music. James and Lily walked out to the dance floor, and was quickly joined by other pairs.

(a/n: This is the song "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. I love this song too. This is sort of dedicated to Remus and Sandra.)

__

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Remus stood alone, watching James dance with Lily, and Sirius with Bella. Even Peter was dancing with that Hufflepuff girl he had taken to the Halloween Ball. His eyes traveled the Great Hall, and spotted Sandra dancing with a Ravenclaw. He looked on longingly at them, dancing and laughing and having fun.

I never had a dream come true

'Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say (words to say)

You're the one I think about each day (each day)

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Ooooooohh yeah

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Remus knows that he had no chance with Sandra. But still…he just can't forget all that time, all that special moments they had shared…

I never had a dream come true

'Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say (words to say)

You're the one I think about each day (each day)

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be 

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say good-bye, no, no, no, no

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say (words to say)

You're the one I think about each day (each day)

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you

Ooooooohh

The song ended and Remus made up his mind. No more hanging on to the past. He remembered what Lily had said. _"There're other girls who'll love you no matter what happen."_ *I guess I'll just have to wait until I find that special girl…* Remus thought.

Meanwhile, James and Lily, and Sirius and Bella were dancing to a new song that had just played.

(a/n: Another song I love by Savage Garden called "Truly Madly Deeply").

__

I'll be your dream, 

I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, 

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

James, holding Lily in his arms, pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

A few couples away, Sirius and Bella were doing almost the same thing. Sirius cupped Bella's chin in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. That was all she need to tell how much he really likes her.

And when the stars are shining 

Brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish, send it to heave

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

Pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the

Comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right here before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Later that night, when the dance was over, everybody went back to their rooms, and started packing.

"I'm sure going to miss this place," Lily said, sighing.

"Me too," said Bella, looking around her room.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, all the 7th years left the school and went to Hogsmeade Station. Then they got on the Hogwarts Express to take them to King's Cross. The Marauders, Lily and Bella grabbed a compartment to themselves. Coincidentally, it was also the one where they first introduced.

"Aw…" Sirius said. "So many memories."

"Yeah," agreed Bella.

Once the train got moving, they all settled into a conversation.

"So what are you guys planning to do this summer?" Remus asked.

"Quidditch," James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Please! Is that all you boys think about?" ask Bella, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Quidditch is important," said Sirius.

"And it's not _all_ we think about," James said. "I also think about Lily." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Peter said, pretending to vomit.

"Shut up, Wormtail," James said. 

"Anyway, I'm moving in with Bella this summer…" Lily said.

"I don't know what to do though," Bella said. "I mean, you'll be there, Lily, so it'll be more interesting, but there's still nothing to do."

"I have a great idea!" James said. "Why don't you two come stay at my house for a few weeks during the summer? Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be there too."

"Oh cool!" Bella said.

"Oh!" Lily cried suddenly.

"What is it, Lily?" James asked, alarmed.

"I just thought of something! We're out of Hogwarts!"

"Well duh!" Sirius said. He nudged James in the rib and said not-so-quietly, "Some girl you got there, James. Not too bright." James grinned and got hit by Lily on the arms. 

Bella slapped Sirius upside his head and said, "You moron. You didn't let her finish!"

"What were you saying, Lily?" Remus asked.

"Thank you, Remus and Bella," Lily said. "As I was saying, we're out of Hogwarts, so we will need jobs! We're adults now."

"Oh! I haven't thought of that either," James said.

"What are you all planning to be?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure," everybody said in unison. 

"Oh well," Sirius said. "Worry about that later."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Soon, the trained pulled into King's Cross. 

"Good-bye!"

"See you next summer!"

Remus and Peter left.

James pulled Lily away from the crowd, as did Sirius with Bella.

"'Bye, Bella," Sirius said, giving her a kiss.

"'Bye, Sirius," Bella replied. "Be good now. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Look who's talking," Sirius laughed, and disappeared. Bella went to her parents, and waited for Lily with them.

On the other side of the station, James pulled Lily into a deep, long kiss. When they finally broke apart, James looked at Lily and said, "'Bye, Lily. Have a nice summer. I'll owl you about the weeks at my house."

"Okay," Lily said.

"'Bye, Lily. I love you."

"'Bye, James…I love you too. And I'll miss you."

"Me too…but we'll see each other in a few weeks."

"LILY!" Bella called.

"I got to go," Lily said. "The Figgs' are waiting. Bye, James."

"Bye." And the separated, heading off towards adventures beyond Hogwarts.

*THE END*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: YAY! I'm finally finished with this story. This was my longest chapter yet! Woo Hoo! Okay, please review.

Look out for the sequel. I probably won't be posting it up yet though. Maybe in a few days. Anyways, here's a few notes on it:

It will be titled "I'll Always Love You."

It will be PG-13 (I haven't made any plans yet. This is just incase.)

Somewhere in between the sequel, I will post up a new story that I'm working on. I'm telling you here, because I want to say that even if I'm working on two stories, I'll make sure to have time for both of them.

That is all. Thank you all those who have stuck by me so far. I really appreciate you. Thank you so, so much!


End file.
